My Dearest Friend
by The Bubblicious Genius
Summary: Everything was going well when the Autobots finally got settled in. But what happens when they find out there is a traitor within their midst? Will Jody have to face the Decepticons once more? Read and find out in the sequel to My Dearest Gothic. Complete
1. Thinking Back

Ladies and Gentlemen.

I Give You The Sequel To My Dearest Gothic.

Enjoy

Prologue: Thinking Back

It had been a few months since my experience with the Decepticons kidnapping me, in June. It was the middle of October now and the leaves on the trees were becoming the color of fire and earth, ready to tear off and fall to the ground. It was an amazing season, fall, where everything begins to die and go into hibernation, trees going dormant and preparing themselves for the long hard season of winter soon to come. I sighed as I stared out my bedroom window, watching a few red, orange, and yellow leaves fall to the luscious green grass bellow, still dewed by the morning mist.

My Grandparents had come home a week after my kidnapping. They told me that they took a short vacation, they thought that this vacation would test their trust in me that I could take care of the house and myself. They told me that they were impressed and gave me more leisure on where I could go and if I could go alone, which meant I did not have to sneak out much anymore. I was quite happy about that.

Over the past few months I had come to know the Autobots better. They taught me about Cybertron, their home planet, and their intentions on what they were going to do here on earth. Ratchet and Red Alert had taught me the anatomy of Transformers. So now I knew that their eyes were called optics, their chests were called chassis and a bunch of other information that could be useful to me. I had thanked them for the knowledge. Ironhide surprisingly taught me a few things: How to curse in their own language of Cybertronian, for one, and how to be a hard ass and not take shit from people, though I already knew how to do that because he and I always got into some kind of argument, but it was quite fun to argue with him, reason being I always won.

Starscream was fitting in slowly but surely. He got crap from other Autobots sometimes, mostly Ironhide, but I yelled at them to be nice or I would rip out their circuits, another thing I learned from Transformer Anatomy class with Ratchet and Red Alert, they would instantly stop and go back to what they were doing. Or in Ironhide's case we would just get into another argument. In the end it would be me winning as usual. Starscream had become an Autobot a while ago, maybe a month after he left the Decepticons. I got to do the honors of helping Ratchet remove the Decepticon insignia, and helping Red Alert apply the Autobot symbol.

Jaden, Josh, and I had started school in August. Really, we waited until the day before school to get our school supplies, getting our new school clothes was easy, seeing as we worked at a great place to get them. Hot Topic. We would still work there but we told our boss, Jack, that we would only be able to work after school. He told us that was fine. So thus we began our learning and our working that registered from 8 am in the morning to 9 pm at night, which was not to much of a bother, because we usually get our homework done at school and if that did not work, we had an hour until 10 pm which is usually when we crash on our beds from a long school day, to do it.

We would always reminisce on our summer with the Autobots in class and at work, we had met them maybe a week after school got out the few months ago, in June. Now that we were more busy, we barely got to see them, except for the short time periods when they took us to school, from school to work, from work and back home. But when we got the chance on our weekends, we would always come visit them in their base in the woods behind my Grandparents house. They would always be waiting there at the entrance for us, and if we possibly could, we would have tackled them to the ground every time because we missed them that much.

But now that I think back on it, I think that meeting the Autobots was not only fate, but the best thing to ever happen in my life. I do not know if you believe in destiny or fate, but if you could have gone through what I did, I think you would. Meeting the Autobots was not only about me finding new friends in a different race, but also it made me more knowledgeable in what's really out there, or what could be out there in that black vacuum called the universe.

My Grandma was out front, tending to her garden, as she usually did everyday, but more so on Saturday and Sunday, which today was Sunday. I sighed and watched as a red leaf was blown off one of its branches and was trapped in a current heading towards my window. The leaf stamped itself onto my forehead and was stuck there by the gust of wind. I lifted a hand and plucked the lone maple leaf off my forehead and looked at it. It was a bright red and I could see the small chlorophyll veins in the leaf. I smiled as the red made me think of the Autobots. Twirling the leaf thoughtfully by its stem as my mind flashed an image of them, I looked back out my window, a smirk on my lips.

I stood and walked out of my room...


	2. JoDirt?

Chapter 1: Jo-Dirt?

I walked out through the back door, setting foot onto the back yard, finding myself braced in the sudden crispy cold October air. Smiling I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, smelling that familiar aroma of burning wood. I opened my eyes, feeling suddenly very happy and energetic, beginning my walk across the grass that made my shoes slightly wet from the amount of water droplets still attached to the blades from the cold, early morning. I noticed it was foggy out, but it was thin, along with the blue sky hidden above me that threatened an eager orange sun to peak out through its curtains.

I danced my way through the woods, minding myself of trees that I could run into or holes I could fall into, until I came across a small slanted hill. With a smile I made my way down, my shoes sliding against the moist dirt, surprisingly not getting muddy. Walking over to a part of the slanted mud hill I said my name, quietly, but clearly enough someone near me could hear. Instantly a wall of mud receded into the ground, gaining me access to a long metal hallway. With a smile I proceeded down the metal hall, the mud wall closing behind me.

After reaching the end of the hall, where a giant metal door stood, I poked at a spot on the door, which made it open. I smiled, thanking the Autobots silently for putting that touch sensitive spot in the door. I entered a vast room, made completely out of metal, and found a familiar tall robot standing in the middle of it. I walked over to the mostly red and blue with a tinge of white being and poked his leg. The Autobot turned around and looked to see who had poked him and looked down at me.

"Jody!" the transformer exclaimed with a low mechanical voice.

"Hey, Optimus" I said with a genuine smile.

Optimus picked me up gently and set me on his right shoulder. I swung my legs idly from the edge as he walked. I had gotten used to this so I was not so scared to look down at the ground, which was far below me, or sit loosely on his shoulder. Optimus made his way into a room, which I knew as the Recreational Room, where all the Autobots were gathered. I laughed as I saw Hot Shot playing Bumblebee in an arm wrestling match, the rest were watching intently.

All the optics in the room looked over to the source of the laughter, which was me. Even Hot Shot and Bumblebee seemed to look, which was Hot Shot's down fall as Bumblebee put his attention back on the match and pushed the other Autobot's arm down on the table.

"Ha, I win, Hot Shot" Bumblebee celebrated as he jumped up and did a small dance, playing a short sound clip of 'YMCA' by The Village People.

"I demand a redo, I was distracted!" Hot Shot whined, gesturing to me.

_'But you got to know this one thing'_

"To bad, I win" Bumblebee told him, bending down and getting in the other yellow Autobot's face, rubbing in his victory.

_'it's fun to stay at the,_

_Y-M-C-A'_

Bumblebee made the letters YMCA with his body and danced a little more. I burst out laughing and fell over on my back against Optimus' shoulder. Everyone looked over at me, some laughed, some shook their heads at both my outburst and Bumblebee's dancing. I sat back up and wiped a tear from my eye, laughing only slightly now. Optimus walked over to the table, taking me off his shoulder and setting me down onto the table's surface.

"Hey Jody, like my moves?" Bumblebee asked, still dancing.

I laughed "Yeah, you go 'Bee" I said dancing along with him slightly.

"Traitor" Hot Shot grumbled.

I glared at him, waltzed over, and kicked his hand.

"Ow!" Hot Shot muttered "you're so evil"

I smiled "I know"

"Yo, Jody, how's school goin' for ya'" asked the notorious music master, that is Jazz.

"Not to shabby, really, got 3 A's, and 2 B's" I told them proudly.

"Wow" Hot Shot said in a sarcastic awe.

"You better shut the hell up before I come over there and kick something more than your hand!" I barked.

Hot Shot quickly stopped and was silent.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

"So when are Josh and Jaden, going to get here?" Optimus asked from behind me.

"They should be here soon" I said and as soon as I did, Josh and Jaden stepped into the Rec Room.

"Josh!" I started "Jaden!"

"Jody!" they exclaimed and ran for the table.

Optimus quickly picked them up and put them on the table before they lost their momentum to tackle me. I laughed as I was tackled to the table by my two best friends. I wrapped my arms around them in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't" started Jaden as if she was chocking.

"Breathe" Josh gargled.

The Autobots laughed. I let them go and stood up. I knew the Autobots had to be used to that by now, that was always Jaden, Josh, and my greeting: Them tackle me and me hugging them until they couldn't breath.

"Hey, guys!" Josh said waving.

"Hi everyone!" Jaden smiled.

"Hey Josh, Hey Jaden" was the Autobots response, like usual.

"What we miss?" Jaden asked.

"Not much" I told her and smiled "except for maybe me kicking Hot Shot's hand because he was being like Irondork" I said looking over at Hot Shot.

"I told you to quit calling me that, meat bag!" Ironhide growled.

"I don't have to, Trucky" I growled back.

"Tater tot" he shot back.

"Fat chub" I shot right back.

"Glitch queen"

"Slag hauler"

"Jo-dirt!" he roared.

I was for once silent, which meant he won, that was how our arguments ended was when one of us was silent or had nothing else to say. I lost, I could not believe I lost.

"Ha!" Ironhide laughed "I won, you lost!"

"Where the hell did you get Jo-dirt from?" I asked.

"Your names Jody so I took out the D and Y and put in dirt because Jetfire told me what happened to you back in June about the mud-pie incident, and I've been saving that come-back for a long while" he said folding his arms in triumph.

My jaw dropped and I looked over at a shamed Jetfire, who was embarrassingly scratching his helmet.

"You" I started in disbelief "you told him?" I finished pointing at Ironhide as I looked at Jetfire.

"Well, you see, Jody, I..." he stuttered but was cut off by my glare.

"You bastard, I thought I could trust you, and you go tell this Jumbo sized piece of slag about that!" my eyes were growing angrier and Jetfire saw this, becoming quite frightened "I'm going to tear out your spark with a giant screwdriver!" I roared.

Jetfire yelled and ran out of the Rec Room. Optimus, knowing what was going to happen, picked me up and set me on the ground. I instantly ran out the door and chased after Jetfire. The ones left in the room looked at Optimus.

"Do you really think that Jetfire is safe?" Hot Shot asked "because I know how hard she kicks" he said absentmindedly rubbing his hand.

"He'll be fine" Optimus chuckled, then stopped, hoping that Jody was not actually going to tear out Jetfire's spark with a giant screwdriver.


	3. To The Movies!

Chapter 2: To The Movies!

I ran the best I could in my chain pants. Chasing Jetfire was kind of difficult seeing as he was larger and had longer legs, but is weakness was his mechanical body. I smiled as I pulled up next to him.

"Face it, Jetfire, you're screwed" I laughed.

Jetfire looked down at me "Come on Jody, I'm sorry" Jetfire's words were cut short as I ran into something, and hard.

I fell over, twitching slightly from the force I applied to whatever I ran into. If I was in a cartoon I'm pretty sure stars would be circling above my head. My eyes came back into focus and I looked up. There stood the red, black, and white Transformer I had come to call my friend. Starscream.

"Jody?" he started, bending down to look at me "Jody, are you alright?" he finished concerned.

I looked up at him with a blank expression. Jetfire had kept running until he heard the loud THUD I emanated when I fell over. He walked up next to Starscream and looked down at me.

"Serves you right" Jetfire sneered.

Starscream glared at him and nudged him harshly with his elbow

"Hey!" Jetfire growled and glared back at Starscream as he held his side.

I smiled and raised up my arm. Starscream looked down at me and put out his finger, which I gladly grabbed and hoisted myself to my feet.

"Thank you Starscream" I said as he picked me up into his hand.

"What were you doing?" Starscream asked.

"Trying to dismantle Jetfire" I said innocently.

Starscream laughed and stood, I walked along his palm, still pissed off at Jetfire. Starscream began to walk away, Jetfire in tow. Guessing that we were going back to the Rec Room, I sighed and sat down criss-crossing my legs. I must have looked pretty gloom because Jetfire spoke.

"Jody, I really am sorry, please don't be sad. I'll push Ironhide in the mud if it'll make you feel any better" Jetfire said.

I smiled and looked at him "Then do it" I coaxed.

Jetfire was silent for a moment "I…er" he stumbled.

"Ha, I knew it, you can't, you're so mean, I hate you" I said in a fake fit, watching both the transformers give me a confused look.

I giggled and soon found us back in the Rec Room, just as I thought. All the inhabitance of the room looked up from Jaden telling them about some earth culture. They smiled.

"Well I see Jody didn't dismantle you, Jetfire" Hot Shot snickered.

"Oh, shut up Hot Shot" Jetfire shot at the young mech.

I laughed and looked over to see Ironhide. I glared at him, and he returned it. I mouthed something to him with my lips, saying:

'I'll get you for this, Irondork'

His face went from shock to anger in no time flat. He gave off a few mechanical garbles, his mouth moving. This action made every Transformer in the room snap their heads in his direction, a look of surprise on their faces.

"Ironhide!" Jazz yelled, shocked.

"That is no way to speak to Jody" Optimus scolded "especially what you just said" he finished.

"What, what he say?" Josh asked.

"Something that shouldn't be repeated" Optimus told him.

"He say fuck or something?" Jaden asked.

"No, it's something worse than even that human word" Jetfire said.

"You're such an ass, Ironhide" I growled.

More mechanic babble.

"Primus Ironhide, stop saying that!" Hot Shot yelled.

"No, she deserves every word" he growled, pointing at me.

"Please someone tell me what he's saying, before I rip his vocal processors out!" I roared

Starscream leaned down and whispered something in my ear. Instantly my face grew red with both anger and embarrassment. Everyone's eyes, and optics, were on me, watching as my head turned to look at Ironhide. He gave me a weird look. My face went menacing.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed and jumped from Starscream's hand and pounced onto Ironhide's chest plate, beating on it violently.

"Get off me you pest!" he roared and tried to grab me but I moved to dodge his seeking hand.

I climbed up to his face. I then remembered the magnet I had bought the other day that I had forgotten to take out of my pants and put on the metal panel in my room. I grabbed it from my pocket and stamped the magnet to his forehead, hoping it would do what I thought it would. To my satisfaction I watched Ironhide twitch and start freaking out. I smiled and removed it. He stopped.

"Why you little…" he was cut off by the magnet to his forehead.

Once again, he began to spazz out. I removed it with an amused smile.

"Please, no more, it's messing up my…"

I stuck the magnet on again before he could finish and smiled wickedly.

"Jody, stop, he's going to malfunction" Ratchet told me.

I sighed and removed the magnet, knowing I was getting a little out of line with my revenge.

"Ow, my head" Ironhide groaned, putting a hand on his head.

"Don't ever, ever, say shit like that again, or you will get" I put the magnet towards his face "the magnet of doom"

"Doom!" Jaden and Josh yelled in an after chorus.

"OK, OK, just get that slag away from me" he said putting up his hands in defense.

"Deal" I said smiling, climbing down to the floor.

Starscream picked me up and set me on his shoulder.

"Well, now that, that's over, who's up for a road trip?" Hot Shot asked, looking at Jaden with a smile.

'_Hit the road Jack, _

_Don't cha come back,_

_No more, no more, no more, no more._

_Hit the road Jack,_

_Don't cha come back, no more.'_

Jazz coughed, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I know that was you, Jazz" Hot Shot growled.

Jazz laughed and so did Jaden. Hot Shot pouted.

"I think I'm up for one, but where are we going?" I asked.

Hot Shot and Jazz shrugged, so did Jaden and Josh.

"I have a suggestion" started Bumblebee raising his hand.

We looked at him, awaiting his suggestion.

"The movies, I heard it's a great place to go" he said.

I smacked my forehead "'Bee, that's not exactly a road trip, the theater is only a mile or so away" I told him.

"I think it's a great idea" Optimus opinionated.

"Why?" I asked "and how would we fit giant beings from another planet in there?"

"It would let us see what earth shows through dramatization, we'll get to spend time with you three, and to answer your other question, we'll test Ratchet's new solid holograms" he replied.

"Note that they haven't been tested yet" Red Alert warned.

"Well what a better way to test them" I told him, and continued "besides even if they glitched or just plain went out, we would be in the dark confines of the cinema and no one would notice, they would just be curious as to why a bunch of people went in and only few came out, and if they ask what happened to you, we'll just say you went to the bathroom and after a while they would dismiss it and forget" I explained.

They all looked at me oddly.

"That's brilliant, Jody" Ratchet admitted.

"I agree, all in favor, say I!" Optimus said, raising his head.

"I!" said all the transformers, Ironhide grumbled the vowel.

"U!" Jaden, Josh, and I yelled.

The transformers, once again, looked at us weirdly. Optimus sighed and smacked his forehead.

"Alright, let's go!" I said and pointed forward.

"I'll get the holograms" Ratchet said excitedly, zooming out of the Rec Room.

I looked over at Starscream "You really want to go? I don't think there is…" I stopped and thought "well there is an airbase near it" I said thinkingly.

He looked over at me "Don't worry Jody, If I have to, I'll find a car to alt mode into" he said with a smile "just so I can go with you"

"Aw, Starscream" I chimed and hugged the side of his face.

He smiled and leaned against the embrace slightly. Everyone ran around, getting ready for the trip to the movies. I called ahead; trying to find a movie we would all like to see and smiled at hearing the theater announcer give the time of one. I disconnected the call.

"We have 20 minutes to get there, guys" I told them as we all assembled in the exit corridor.

The Transformers transformed. Josh quickly got in Hot Shot, Jaden in Jazz, and I in Bumblebee.

"Alright Autobots, to the movies!" Optimus said as he shifted into drive, and rolled forward, picking up speed and exiting out of the exit hatch. His troops following close behind him. Jetfire and Starscream flew over head and exited first, flying high into the sky and headed towards the airbase.

"Beat you there" Jetfire played as he accelerated.

"You wish" Starscream retorted and zoomed past Jetfire, leaving the Spruce Goose in his Jet trail.


	4. That

Chapter 3: That…

I sighed as I sat back in the passenger seat of the sunshine yellow Volkswagen beetle and watched as we passed various buildings, heading to the outskirts of town where the Theater resided. Bored, I started tapping my fingers on the dashboard. The car seemed to shake.

"Quit that, it tickles!" Bumblebee protested.

"Sorry 'Bee" I apologized holding my hands up defensively "Don't get your metal twisted"

Jaden's voice came through Bumblebee's speakers "Hey, Jody?" she called.

I picked up a CB type thing from the bug's dashboard "Yeah?"

"What movie are we going to see, we're all curious" Jaden said.

I sighed "We're going to go see Bambi" I said sarcastically.

"That wimpy deer?" asked Hot Shot.

I looked out my window to see the yellow mustang and stared.

"What, I can't watch People T.V.?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes "No we're going to see Zombieland" I said.

"Oh, I saw the previews for that; it's going to be so funny!" Josh exclaimed.

"Shh, don't spoil it" I hushed.

"Oh right" Josh said and mimed, zipping his lips.

Me and Jaden shook our heads and looked forward, paying our attentions back to the road.

x~X~x

Starscream and Jetfire landed on the airstrip of the airport. Making sure to draw little to no attention. A man climbed out of each craft. The one coming out of the Spruce Goose was tall, wore a Crocodile Dundee outfit, had reddish brown hair, green eyes, and a masculine frame. The man from the jet wore a black outfit which included, black jeans, tank top, leather jacket, and shiny shoes. Along with his outfit, he bore misty blue eyes and a sleek shiny crop of suave ebony hair.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Nice outfit, Crocodile Hunter" Starscream snickered.

"Like you look any better Starscream" he retorted, putting his hands on his hips.

Starscream looked down at himself, then glared up at the Vice commander.

"Shut up" he growled and walked off the airbase.

Jetfire laughed and followed.

x~X~x

I sighed and rolled out of the Volkswagen beetle. I stretched a little as I watched Jaden and Josh approach me.

"So how are we going to split the spendings?" Josh asked.

"Ok, Jaden and I will pay for tickets, you get snacks" I told him.

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n" Josh said, saluting.

I smiled and looked around. Optimus and Jazz had already let their solid holograms out of their vehicle form. Ratchet's hologram came out along with Red Alert's. They looked the same, except Ratchet's hologram was taller, had a bluish suit with a gray derby on, had hazel eyes and graying brown hair. Whereas Red Alert had a brown suit on, was shorter, had bluish gray eyes, a plaid hat and faded chestnut hair.

Ironhide grumbled as his hologram got of its black GMC. Ironhide's hologram looked just like I thought it would. An old man with squinted eyes that wore gray trousers, black suspenders, a red flannel shirt and had a crop of balding gray hair. I laughed at Ironhide but stopped myself, nodding my approval to the three. I looked over to Hot Shot and Bumblebee.

"Well, come on guys, let's see you" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"But we look weird" Hot Shot whined.

"What he said" Bumblebee agreed.

"Get out here before I make you" I growled, pointing at them threateningly.

"OK, OK" they said, not wanting to know what I would do to them, if they did not comply.

Out from Hot Shot's driver's side came a mid 20 year old blond hair, blue eyed boy. The boy wore a black T-shirt and blue wrangler jeans upon his person. Bumblebee was not much different. But he had more of a sandy blonde look, and wore a white shirt with black jeans. I giggled.

"See, we look stupid" Hot Shot said, putting his fingers in his pockets and kicked the ground slightly.

"Nonsense, girls would drool all over you" I said.

I stopped and looked over at Jaden who stood their staring at the two. I sighed and rolled my eyes, shutting her mouth with a flick of my wrist and beckoned the now hologramed Autobots to follow me, then stopped. I spun around.

"Wait, where is Starscream and Jetfire?" I asked.

I looked to them, each of them shrugged. I took a deep breath and let it out in a long deep sigh. Suddenly I felt someone hug me from behind and swing me around in the air. I screamed in surprise and looked over my shoulder to see that some dude that looked almost like Fonzie from Happy Days had bear hugged me from behind. A guy similar to Crocodile Dundee standing next to him, his arms folded over his chest.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"It's us Jody" Jetfire said nonchalantly.

"Oh" I replied.

"Well, are we going or what? We have the gang all rounded up lets go, go, go, go" Josh said jumping up and down, hopping his way over to the theater entrance.

I laughed at his hyperactive behavior; he always got like this when he was going to go see a movie he'd been waiting a long time for. Starscream put me down and we all walked across the vast parking lot, which was pretty empty, that could be because of the fact that it was early morning. Jaden and I went up to the window first. A girl with blond hair sat there behind the glass reading a Celebrity magazine. I grimaced at the girl but shrugged and tapped the window to get her attention.

The girl did not look up at me. I narrowed my eyes and tapped the glass harder with the tip of my finger.

"Please refrain from tapping the glass" she said with a big indication of boredom and flipped a page in her magazine.

"Um, excuse me, but we would like tickets for Zombieland, please" I said, trying to be friendly.

"Sorry, we're closed today" she said, flipping another page.

This time I completely glared at the girl "Like hell you are, it's Saturday, you're open from 10 am to 10 pm…" I was cut off by a group of preps and jocks from Josh, Jaden, and my school, pushing their way to the front of the line.

"Hey, Brandy, like, can you give us some tickets for Zombieland?" a girl with bleach blond hair asked her friend behind the window.

"Why of coarse" she said, throwing her magazine away and pulling out ticket after ticket from the slot producing them and gave them to the group.

In return the bleach blond girl gave her money and snagged the tickets away and headed into the theater with her friends. The girl from behind the glass smiled and flipped the sign from open to closed and ran out of the ticket room.

I glared at the scene and clenched my fists, indicating a fit of anger coming on. Josh saw this and tried to calm me down by making me laugh, but to his dismay, it was not working.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled and raised my hands in the air "We were here first, we were going to see Zombieland, and she tells us it's closed. Then she goes and lets those damn populars in, how the hell is that called closed?" I roared.

Everyone backed away from my ranting form, afraid I'd beat them.

"Damn Brittany, that blond bimbo has been a thorn in my side since the god damn first grade, what I wouldn't give to just wring her little 'perfect' neck and cut her precious blonde hair off" I growled holding my hands in front of me and clenching them tight over and over again.

All of the holograms looked at me, then looked at Josh and Jaden. The two sighed.

"It's just school stuff" Jaden said.

"Yeah, the preps and jocks, or the so called 'populars', ignore and don't include people that they think are under them, we being the lowest as Goths and Emos" Josh explained further.

The holograms frowned.

"That doesn't seem very nice" Optimus said.

"Well, to us, no one really is" Jaden said.

"That's High School, well, any kind of school, Drama, for you" Josh thought.

I sighed, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I turned and strolled away, my shoulders slouched, my down-right depressed form sluggishly making its way back to the car I had arrived in. The others watched me with sympathetic faces. I stopped for a moment and looked over to the big semi taking up two parking spaces, and looked over my shoulder at Optimus' hologram with begging puppy eyes. The hologram only nodded.


	5. Doubt

Chapter 4: Doubt

I opened the driver's door and closed it behind me. I maneuvered into the sleeper and lay sadly on the little cot bed in the very back. My body crunched up in a fetal position, I sighed. I felt the covers pull over me by some unknown force; I smiled, knowing it was Optimus. I then heard talking and got up from the cot, unraveling myself from the blankets and climbed into the drivers seat to have a listen.

"So now what?" Josh asked.

"I think we just go home, seeing as our fearless leader is having a mental meltdown" Jaden said pointing a thumb to the red and blue flamed semi.

"Hey, that's not nice, Jaden" Hot Shot pointed.

"Well she's always like this when the damn populars get in the way of something we plan, which is why we do everything to avoid them" Jaden said and sighed "It's starting to piss me off"

"Well you can't blame her Jaden, Brittany is a bitch" Josh reasoned.

"Yeah well she needs to get a grip and take matters into her own hands instead of going and hiding in a little hole" Jaden growled.

"Then why didn't you punch Brittany when you had the chance?" Josh asked "It seems that every time that Brittany mocks and puts Jody down, and you have a chance to punch her lights out, you don't do it" Josh glared "Why is that, I wonder"

Jaden glared at Josh "I don't need this" she spat and began to walk off.

I opened the semi door slightly and watched as Jaden walked by, my eyes saddening the further she went. I looked down at the little metal step sticking out from under the door and blinked. I slowly closed the door and retreated back into the Semi. I sat in the driver's seat, sulking, thinking that I was weak, but there was also something else that bothered me.

Jaden seemed to be avoiding the subject of not defending me when the populars put me down. This unnerved me, the weird feeling of a traitor in the midst of our little group, gave me fears. She knew about the Autobots and if she spilled the beans, so to speak, they would be tested on. And that was something I was not going to allow, no matter what the cost.

My thoughts were washed away when I heard the driver door open. I looked over to find myself staring into the eyes of Optimus' Hologram. If I was not so depressed at that moment, I would have jumped through the roof of the cab and fell down upon the windshield. But I didn't, so kudos for me.

"We're ready to roll Jody" he smiled "mind if I drive?"

I smiled weakly and jumped over onto the passenger's seat. The hologram hopped into the truck and the engine instantly started. I looked directly out of the front window and found Josh climbing into the yellow mustang he had been honored to call his car. Starscream and Jetfire, or at least their holograms, walked off the other direction, heading back to the Airbase no doubt.

I sighed and pretty much slammed my head onto the dashboard, but I didn't notice, seeing as it was just a jolt of pain that went away as soon as it came.

"Are you alright, Jody?" he asked concerned as he spun the driver wheel and shifted the stick into drive, his holographic foot stepping on the gas pedal.

"Yeah…" I started but sighed "no" I corrected.

"What's wrong" he asked.

It almost felt like talking to a father figure, a noble and honest being who had a calm and gentle voice. A person that could lead nations into battle and no one would protest his judgment. I smiled.

"Just what Jaden said, is all" I said plainly.

"Don't let her get you down" he said, placing a free hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not, not really anyways" I started and looked at Optimus "you see she's my best friend, but even so I have a doubt about her at the moment" I admitted.

"What kind of doubt" he asked, turning his head to look at me and away from the road.

"That she's some how part of the populars now, and if that's the case, you guys are in danger, 'cause who know what she'll say to them" I said with a hint of panic in my voice as I returned Optimus' gaze, my eyes glossed over with fear.

Optimus softly squeezed my shoulder "Don't worry Jody, if anything bad happens, we'll know you did your best to hide us from the world" he said gingerly.

I felt like crying at that moment, I did not ever want to see my new friends be taken by the government and experimented on, or whatever the case may be. I did not want to see them hurt, ever. I turned and planted my face in Optimus' hologram, burying my face into his arm. He looked down at me with  
sympathetic filled eyes and wrapped his arms around me, seeing as his actual body was the semi, he could control both without the hologram steering the wheel.

"Everything will be alright, Jody" he started, not knowing exactly how to comfort me in his hologram form. He patted my back "I promise"

"I hope so Optimus" I said with my quivering voice "I don't want to lose you guys" a tear finally escaping my eyes.

Optimus felt something in his synthetic form, something tugging at his spark. 'No, it was a heart now'. A stinging feeling forming at the edge of his optics 'eyes' he corrected again. The stinging feeling fell from his eye and down his cheek. 'Was this crying?' he asked himself. I looked up at him and saw the tear.

"You can cry?" I asked

"I guess I can, is this what you humans do when you feel sad for another?" he asked.

I nodded and lifted my hand, wiping the tear from his face. He closed his eyes, and opened them when I pulled my hand away.

"Are humans supposed to feel pleasure from touching each others faces?" he asked.

"Sometimes, why?" I asked.

"I felt something" he said.

I laughed "Anything else you would like to feel?" I asked playfully.

He looked at me oddly and stared, thinking. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is the human term for exchanging affection?" he asked.

My eyes went wide "Optimus, I am not having sex with a solid hologram that is of a foreign robotic being, not even if that hologram is good looking!" I exclaimed then quieted down and whispered to myself with a giddy smile "at least not yet"

Optimus' eyes went wide "No, not that, the other one, uh…" he stopped and thought "a hiss, a bliss?" he asked, having a really hard time figuring out the word.

My eye twitched "What?"

Optimus sighed "Never mind" he laughed "I was kidding anyways, I was trying to make it funny, but it seems the jokes on me" he said embarrassingly rubbing the back of his holographic head.

I laughed "I guess it is"

The ride home was extremely quiet, so I decided to make funny faces out of the window. Accidentally grabbing the attention of a pair of kids in the backseat of a minivan who began to make a contest out of it. I narrowed my eyes at them and crackled my neck and knuckles. The kids looked at me oddly, looking at each other in confusion. Once they had turned their attention back to me I completely contorted my face into something inhuman looking. The kids screamed in the van, making the mom swerve off to the side of the road.

I laughed evilly, Optimus watching me.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

I turned and smiled at him "I scared children" I said with pride.

"Are you supposed to do that?" he asked.

"Well, Jaden always said I scared little children" I laughed and leaned back in my chair, which was a bad idea because I flipped all the way over and onto my head.

"Ah, slag" I mumbled upside down.

Optimus snapped his head from the road to look at me "Jody!" he said appalled.


	6. I Now Pronounce You Fathers And Sons

Chapter 5: I Now Pronounce you Father and Sons

I had finally got my seat back upright by the time we got home. I sighed and rubbed my head, my vision had become blurry from all the blood that had rushed to my head during the ride. I pretty much fell out of the Semi and laid flat on my stomach, my face in a pile of redish brown leaves. I pushed myself up, oddly having a leaf attached to my mouth. I blew on it and it unclasped from my lips, falling back into the pile.

The vehicles chuckled at the scene, especially a certain black GMC truck. I glared from the corner of my eye at him.

"Stupid Gruesome Mangled Coo-coo truck" I mumbled, a smile appearing as I laughed about the name, seeing as it fit the abbreviation GMC

I stood, brushed myself off and looked around. An airplane and a jet flew by, landing a little farther into the forest. Josh got out of Hot Shot and walked over to me.

"Hey, Jody, you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I looked at the Autobots and smiled, an idea hatching into my head.

"What are you thinking?" Josh asked sacredly "I know that look"

I smiled "I was thinking, since these guys are in human hologram mode, they can come in the house!" I exclaimed.

"Won't your Grandparents kill you?" Josh asked.

"No, not if we introduce them at the front door" I giggled.

"Oh, that works too" Josh nodded.

I looked at the semi "What do you say Optimus?" I asked.

"I think it's a great Idea!" Hot Shot said, jumping out of his vehicle form.

I looked over at him with my hands on my hips and scowled "Is your name, Optimus, Buddy?" I asked.

"No…" he sighed and slouched.

"I think it would be interesting to see the interior of your home" Optimus told me.

"Good, then once Starscream and Jetfire get back, we'll head in" I said, putting my arms over my chest and tapping my foot impatiently.

It wasn't long after I said that, did Starscream and Jetfire's Holograms stumbled through the foliage of the forest.

"Glad you two could make it" I said with a smile "though I suggest if you can, make your Holograms younger, but as for Ironhide, Optimus, Red Alert, and Ratchet, you guys stay the way you are" I said, planning.

"Yo, Jody, what abou' me?" asked the black hologram of Jazz.

"You…get younger" I said.

The Autobots followed my orders. Soon Starscream looked like an Emo kid, Jetfire was a kid with sandy blond locks, and Jazz looked like something along the lines of Corbin Bleu. I grimaced at Jazz, I hated High School Musical, 'Damn Disney channel' I thought. Hot Shot and Bumblebee were perfect really, they could pass off as teenagers, which I was glad for.

"OK, You four" I pointed to the oldest looking holograms "are the fathers to those five" I said pointing at the younger ones.

"Uh, how do we explain that?" Red Alert asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How do we tell your Grandparents how our 'kids' came to be?" Red Alert finished.

I smacked my head "Like all babies come to be" I said.

"He means, our life partners" Ratchet explained.

"Oh…" I started, I hadn't thought of that "just say that their all at the spa or something, I don't know, make something up" I said nervously screeching, rubbing my head.

"Gotcha" Ratchet and Red alert nodded.

"Ratchet, you get Hot Shot. Red Alert you get Jetfire. Ironhide you're with bumblebee and Jazz. And Optimus, you get Starscream" I said pointing my fingers in every which way possible, pointing out my choices.

Josh nodded at the pairings, even though poor Jazz stuck out like a sore thumb. I sighed, shrugging an 'oh well'.

"Let's go" I said getting excited all of a sudden.

Josh and I took off in a sprint towards the house; the others were slow to react but took off after us.


	7. Meet The Grandparents

Chapter 6: Meet The Grandparents

We came around the house and I sighed, my Grandparents car sat in the driveway and I composed myself so that my plan would go perfectly, it would take a lot of acting. Maybe play practice would come in handy after all. I smiled and walked over to the door, looking over my shoulder to see that everyone gather behind me. I opened the door and peered in.

"Grandma, Grandpa" I called.

They were in the living room; Grandma must have got control of the remote because they were watching the food channel. I laughed to myself and rang the door bell. I watched as they jumped in surprise and look over at the door to see me and Josh.

"Don't scare us like that!" Grandma said as she placed her hand over her heart.

I hissed "Sorry Grandma. I brought some friends and their parents over, may they come in?" I asked in a mannered behavior and polite voice, gesturing to the door while doing so.

My Grandpa peered around the back of his lounging chair and stared at me. I laughed, remembering that he had done that when he met Josh and Jaden, wondering what kind of hell I had unleashed upon them with my wacky taste in friends. He slowly disappeared behind the back of the chair again and fluffed the newspaper in his hands. Grandma smiled with joy.

"Why of coarse Jody, bring them in, bring them in" she said beckoning us inside.

I turned my head and nodded to the others. They all walked in one by one, Josh and I were the last to enter. Grandma's eyes were as big as dinner plates as they all filed in. I laughed maniacally inside my head as I watched Grandma's expression change to a forced smile.

"Well hello, welcome to our home" she greeted warmly, with a hint of uncertainty "My name is Hilary" she said pointing at herself "And this is my husband Herbert" she said gesturing to Grandpa, who grumbled and turned his newspaper page warily.

I giggled at Grandpa's reaction.

"Jody, introduce your friends and their parents, you're being rude" she scolded.

I sighed and then froze in panic 'names' I thought 'I need to make up names'. I growled to myself. I forced a smile at her "Of coarse Grandma"

I thought up a few names as I made my way to the first person of the line which was Optimus's Hologram. He looked at me curiously. I just looked at him, hoping he knew to stay quiet.

"This is Mr. John Kenworth and his son Ethan" I said pointing from Optimus to Starscream.

They looked at me with completely confused expressions. I rolled my eyes and kept thinking of names as I came to Ratchet and Hot Shot.

"Michael Graham and his son Matthew" I said, pointing them out.

"William Smith and his son Christopher" I said, nodding to Red Alert and Jetfire.

"And Larry Bartley with his sons Jon and Jacob" I said, sighing as I lastly introduced Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz, the last two names also making me think of an old nursery song.

Grandma stared in disbelieve and sighed "Why is it that all your friends are boys, can't you be a little normal and have girls that are friends besides Jaden?" she asked disappointed.

I almost blew my cool, but glared at her instead.

"I mean tell me why it is, that most of your friends are boys" she stated, then gave me a fearful look "have you been…" she started "Intimate with them?"

My eyes grew wide and nearly popped out of my head "For the love of Gir, Grandma!" I yelled in embarrassment, my face flushed deep red.

"Well, it's not like I care I mean, you know it's your life and stuff, but please at least promise me that you'll make them use protection" she whispered, but I knew they could all hear.

I turned around and walked up to the nearby wall and began to repeatedly bang my head into the wall. Josh felt a little uncomfortable and stared down at his feet, wanting to laugh at the awkward situation, but he knew how I felt. All the Autobots in human disguises looked at us oddly, Optimus looking to the others for any sort of clue what was going on. They all shrugged.

"Well it's all fun and games until someone gets a non-curable disease, Pumpkin" my Grandma said, shaking a finger at me.

I yelled out in frustration and pushed myself from the wall and stomped towards the stairs and disappeared as I mumbled unintelligent words going up them. The Autobots in human clothing looked around, seeing Josh stare at his feet and My Grandma smiling sweetly.

"Err…" Optimus started, not knowing how to make a descent conversation with a human, besides with the ones he knew.

"How are you, Hilary?" asked the human impersonating Ratchet.

"Oh, well I'm fine thank you, why don't you come in and sit in the living room while Jody and her friends 'hang out' in her room?" My grandma said using the quotation gesture with her fingers.

The Autobots looked at each other for a moment, confused.

"Alright" the so called John Kenworth nodded and led the other 'adults' into the living room.

Josh and the 'kids' were left in the front room. Josh sighed and gestured for the other to follow him as he walked the path I had stomped off on. He knocked on my door, once upstairs with the others.

"Jody?" Josh called for me, opening the door slowly.

I was slumped over my bed, my face buried in the blankets. Josh was first to enter followed by the Autobots.

"Is she 'ight?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah, at least I think so" Josh said and flipped me over.

My eyes were closed and I was snoring slightly, drool seeping from the side of my mouth. Josh burst out laughing.

"Yeah, she's definitely alright, she's just sleeping" he said to the others.

"Woo, that's a relief, I thought I was going to blow a gasket if she wasn't" Hot Shot sighed and wiped his forehead.

"Um…don't you mean…never mind" Josh said and turned to slap my cheek gently "come on Jody, wakey wakey, begs and shaky!" he said and shook me

I closed my mouth and it curled into a wide grin "Rock-a-Noodle Too!" I laughed and tackled Josh to the floor.

The others laughed and dog piled on us, this made a loud THUMP for the people downstairs to hear. Grandma looked up from her tea and sighed.

"I wonder if that girl is going to get AIDS one of these days from all the men she's getting it on with" she said and sipped her tea calmly.

Optimus and the others almost spat out their tea from the comment.

"Um, Ma'am, don't you think that they could just be rough housing? You know how kids are, right?" Optimus tried to explain.

"Well yes, but she's 16, she will be 17 on Halloween, and if I know correctly, boys and girls get that sexual urge during these years" she said, shrugging and sipping her tea again.

By this comment Ironhide choked on one of the cookies he had taken a bite out of. Red Alert smacked his back, helping him either get it down or spit it out. The chunk of sugar cookie came out and landed in his tea.

"Oh my, are you alright Mr. Bartley?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah" he coughed and beat his fist on his chest "Just fine"

"You're supposed to chew dumbaft" Red Alert scolded in a whisper so my Grandma couldn't hear.

"Shut up!" Ironhide defended.

I growled and pushed them off "Be careful, Grandma may think we're doing something inappropriate"

Josh blushed and nodded. The Autobots looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked.

"Err…" I didn't feel like explaining, so I went over to my computer and opened an Internet window, looking on Google and typing something in and gestured to the screen.

They walked over and leaned in to look. Josh blushed bright red and turned away. I laughed.

"Wait…why is that male putting his adapter in that females…" Bumblebee didn't finish before all of them got what I was trying to tell them.

"Ahh!" they screamed and fell backwards onto their asses in fear and embarrassing realization.

I bent over and put my hands on my knees, laughing so hard it hurt and barely let me stay on my feet.

"Yeah, that" I said and held my stomach, in hearty laughter.


	8. Anger

Chapter 7: Anger

The day seemed to have faded into the evening; also I began to feel strange, so I thought it was time for the transformers to get back to base. To my dismay however, they were having too much fun.

"You guys need to go" I argued with them.

"But it's interesting here" Ratchet said as he looked around the house.

Thankfully my Grandparents had gone out to go garden in the back.

"I don't care; you guys have your base to get back to. You know? That big ol' chunk of metal that you stuck in the ground in our backyard?" I indicated.

Soon they were all arguing with me, all except Starscream, Optimus, Ironhide, and Josh who stood by the far wall as I argued and yelled at the others, obviously they did not know how to step in, which infuriated me more.

"I said no, get out of my house" I growled and glared at the group in front of me.

"Come on, Jody" whined Hot Shot.

"No" I growled louder.

"I have still much to inspect" Ratchet said still examining things, observing a ordinary cookie jar as if it was some sort of lethal weapon.

'I'll give you lethal' I thought to myself "No" I barked.

"I like it here it's cozy" Bumblebee said lying in a chair.

"No!" I yelled.

"Jody?" I heard Jetfire's voice behind me and swerved around, going wide eyed instantly.

"Is this some type of thin metal battle armor for femme's of this planet?" he asked as he held up one of my black silk bras.

My jaw dropped and I blushed bright red, not only in embarrassment, but in anger.

"No!" I roared, snatching the bra from Jetfire's hands "Get out of my house! Get out now!" I screamed and swung open the front door, making it slam against the wall.

I pointed outside, my eyes glaring into their artificial bodies with pure hatred of the moment.

They all stared at me wide eyed at my reaction, quickly standing, or putting things down and bowing their heads as they walked towards the door. I gave them a death stamp with my eyes as each of them past with shame and apologetic behavior, but I didn't care, I just wanted them out.

I watched the three from the back wall walk towards me.

"I am sorry for my men's behavior" Optimus nodded his head in apology "Forgive us"

I looked down at the ground not replying.

"See you soon, Jody" Starscream bowed his head as he walked out.

I sighed. Then Josh stopped in front of me.

"Take care, Jo-Jo" He giggled and gave his goofy smile.

I only gave a weak half smile, which left my lips as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug, then stepped out the door. I sighed deeper and shut the door. I walked up the stairs to my room, throwing the bra Jetfire had found inside. I walked into the bathroom and sighed, hoping they would forgive me for yelling at them.

"Damn womanly functions" I growled quietly as I grabbed a package from the cabinet.


	9. Period

Chapter 8: Period

"Why do you think Jody was so angry and told us to get out like that?" Bumblebee asked the other Autobots.

"Who knows, maybe she had something to do that we were interfering with" Ratchet suggested.

"Or maybe somethings wrong" Jetfire said seriously.

"Whichever the case may be, we had to respect her request for us to leave the house" Optimus told his men.

All the Autobots, in their normal machine forms, stood around in the Command Center talking. It was boring now, and uncomfortably quiet, they all missed Jody and Josh, and Jaden too, even though they had no idea what was going on with her. They were mostly worried about their dear friend Jody, wondering if she was really OK.

"I can't take this!" Hot Shot yelled "We have to find out what's going on with Jody"

"Hot Shot, stand down" Optimus ordered.

Hot Shot clenched his fists and stood there, restraining himself.

"I know we are all concerned for Jody, but we have to let her come to us when she calms down, or when she's ready" Optimus told them.

"But Optimus, what if something happens to her?" Hot Shot asked.

Optimus did not know how to answer that question, he stood their quiet, quiet as Jody had been when he last spoke to her and didn't respond.

"I think it's mostly my fault, maybe I shouldn't have asked her what that thin armor looking thing was, she seemed to have gotten really mad when I did" Jetfire said sitting down on the floor.

"I don't see what the big deal is with you guys, I personally think that she is fine and just wanted us out of her hair, she's probably sick of us" Ironhide said, his back to the others.

"Ironhide, how can you think that?" Hot Shot growled.

"I can think what I want kid, but think about it, she has a bunch of over-sized matchbox toys that can transform into giant robots in her backyard, we ask her for favors, we bother her, and besides you all refused to leave her house, how can you not think that she was going to yell at us for it?" Ironhide said.

"Ironhide's got a point, maybe we have been bothering the li'l lady lately, we should probably leave her alone for a while" Jazz said.

"But we should keep an eye on her too! How do we know that those Decepticons won't come back and kidnap her again?" Hot Shot argued.

"Stop worrying Hot Shot, we will keep an eye on her, but we have to give her space as well" Optimus told him "we are just a little while away from her house, so we'll know if something happens, and we have someone to take her to school and to work so she's being watched pretty much 24/7"

"Yeah, so calm down Hot Shot, she's perfectly fine" Ironhide said.

"But..." Hot Shot was cut off by Optimus.

"That's enough, Hot Shot" he said.

Hot Shot growled and walked out of the Command Center to his quarters. Starscream stood at the back, listening to their conversation, lost in his own thoughts, and his own worry for Jody, wondering what could be wrong with her. While he thought he searched for problems in females that may cause irritation and anger. Finding quite a few, he searched them all, just because he had time on his hands.

"Hey Starscream" called Jetfire.

Starscream was shaken from his search for a moment and looked at the Autobot who had called his name "Yes?" he responded.

"Why do you think Jody shooed us out?" Jetfire asked.

Starscream was hoping not to get in the conversation, but it seems he was being dragged in. He sighed.

"Well, it is true that most of us were being defiant and refusing to leave, so that was probably the biggest factor in the situation. But also I've been researching on why a female would be fine and happy at one point then angry and irritated the next, because that seemed to be a factor too. I've come up with a few reasons, but I think that one's the most possible" Starscream explained.

"What is that reason, Starscream?" Optimus asked.

Starscream sighed again "A thing that humans call a menstural cycle, or mostly referred to as a Period" he told them.

Their optics flickered as a way of blinking and stared at Starscream oddly. Starscream figured out why and continued.

"A menstural cycle, or 'period'" he said using quotations with his fingers "is where a female bleeds out of their vaginal area, disposing of an egg that she holds in her uterus to be fertilized, but if that eggs is not fertilized for a certain amount of time, then the egg is released and gone" he explained further.

Ironhide grimaced "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Starscream, but that is just plain wrong" Jetfire said.

"It is part of their human lifestyle guys, it may be disgusting but they can't help it" Bumblebee stated.

"But what I can't understand is, do they do this from birth?" Ratchet asked.

"No, they have to come of age first which is usually around their 13th year, but sometimes younger, or older, or sometimes not even at all which is a sign of them not able to have offspring. But once they come of age, this minstrel cycle usually happens once a month, varying on the female" Starscream told them.

"OK, just stop talking about it OK? It's just so, ew!" Jetfire shuddered, his metal body rattling.

"I agree" Ironhide nodded a grimace still etched on his face.

"Either way" Optimus started in, making the two of them stop their complaining "If this is what Jody is on, then we must make her as comfortable as possible and help her through it" Optimus nodded.

"I'm quite interested in learning more about this, Period, it sounds very complicated" Red Alert said rubbing his chin.

"And as Medical Officers we need to learn all we can about problems, diseases and injuries that both transformers and humans have or can get, Jody has taught us a little about humans already, but only in anatomy, she's rarely told us things, such as a Period, which is a human part of life" Ratchet said.

"Well first things first, Starscream, I want you, Ratchet, and Red Alert to learn more about this, I will go and see if Jody would be able to talk about it and or tell us if there is anything we can do for her. As for Ironhide and Jetfire, you're on patrol tonight. Jazz and Bumblebee, you are on break" Optimus told them.

"Yes, sir" they saluted and went to do as they were assigned, but Starscream stayed behind.

"What is it Starscream?" Optimus asked.

Starscream dug through his cockpit and grabbed something as gently as he could and tossed it to Optimus, who caught it.

"Usually females eat this substance called chocolate when their on a period, so maybe Jody will feel better if you give her that" he said before turning and exiting the command center.

Optimus stood there for a moment before looking down at the small candy called 'Hersheys'. He sighed and stored it away before leaving out of the base.


	10. Late Night Visit

Chapter 9: Late Night Visit

I laid on my bed, in pajamas, readying myself for sleep, but sadly sleep never came. I felt too guilty to sleep, I guess my conscience is more punishing than I expected it to be. I sighed and rolled over, wondering over the things that happened today, like I usually do before going to bed. I told myself I would apologize to the Autobots and Josh, but I wasn't sure what to do with Jaden. Maybe she just needed time, like all girls do, the space issue and all.

I grabbed my stereo remote and clicked the on button and 'Mad World' by Gary Jules began to play, I quickly turned the volume to a very quiet setting, but enough for me to hear and not disturb the snoring Grandparents. I curled up and snuggled my face into my pillow, wondering if sleep would succumb me tonight.

"Damn Insomnia and mental conscience cricket" I cursed and buried my face in the pillow.

There were thunderous footsteps from outside and I froze, the footsteps were stealthy as they could be, but not quiet enough to fool me. My heart banged up against my breast bone and sped up. I grabbed the remote and quickly shut off the music before slipping a hand under my bed and grabbing my metal Louisville Slugger bat and hid it under my covers, waiting.

I heard the steps come closer to the house and I closed my eyes, playing possum to fool whoever the transformer was.

'Probably one of those blasted Decepticons' I growled in my head.

I heard the footsteps cease and clenched my bat. The creaking of moving metal could be heard as I began to feel a presence, or hand, beginning to move through my window. Once I felt it in range I jumped out from under my covers and began to smite the metallic hand with all my wrath, hearing the culprit yell in pain, his metal hand shaking before retreating out the window, nearly breaking a few things in the process.

I ran after the retreating hand to the window and raised my bat over my head ready to strike the Decepticon outside of it. But after a moment found that it wasn't a Decepticon at all, it was in fact Optimus.

"Ow, Jody it's just me" Optimus said, still shaking his hand of my blows with the bat.

"Oh..." I started, letting the bat lower from over my head and put it up against my computer desk "I'm sorry Optimus, I thought you might have been a Decepticon or something"

"Don't worry" he told me.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"To see if you were OK" he said "The Autobots and I were worried that something was wrong with you and so I came to check on you"

"I see" I nodded.

"Oh and Starscream told me that this might make you feel better" Optimus said and dug in a compartment somewhere in his metal mass and handed me a slightly smashed Hershey's bar.

I blinked for a moment and looked at it "How did he think that this would make me feel better?" I asked.

"Well...We did a little research on what might be wrong with you and we have come to the conclusion that it is possible you may be on this, so called, period" he explained.

My jaw dropped, as did the Hershey's bar "What!? How did you know that I was...can you smell...I mean..." I held my head in confusing embarrassment.

"It's OK Jody" Optimus said, patting his hands in the air to calm me down.

"No it isn't, it's completely embarrassing" I said, my face flushed red and letting it hide behind my hands.

"Well, we understand what you must be going through, and we want you to know that we're here for you if you need anything" Optimus said in a caring tone.

"Thank you Optimus" I sighed and nodded, knowing that he meant well. I then thought about earlier and looked up into his golden optics "And I'm sorry for earlier"

"That's alright Jody, we understand" he said.

I nodded "So...was that all?" I asked, looking around, starting to feel a little awkward and a bit of self conscious.

"I guess so, is there anything you need?" Optimus asked.

I looked down at my bare feet, feeling that I probably really shouldn't be alone. Ever since my kidnapping a few months ago, I've never really been able to sleep, afraid that the Decepticons would come and get me again. Also I was becoming weak, the last action of smiting Optimus' hand had taken a lot out of me and was making my stomach cramp up, which showed an even bigger reason for me not to be alone, who knows who I would hurt. I looked up and blushed slightly.

"Could...Could you get someone to watch me?" I asked, cautiously.

Optimus was still and silent for a moment "Are you scared?"

I looked away for a moment, defiant as always, then looked back at him "Yes, ever since the Decepticons kidnapped me, I haven't been able to sleep much, if at all" I admitted quietly.

Optimus' optics dimmed in pity, care etched deep into his features "Jody, why didn't you tell us you were troubled like that?" he asked sadly.

"I didn't want you guys to burden yourselves, you guys have other things to do, and I would just be getting in the way of that if I asked someone to watch over me every night" I told him, tears singeing at my eyes.

I turned away from him and began to wipe at my eyes with the back of my hand, suppressing as much as I could, not wanting him to hear the sobs rising up in my throat.

I heard retreating footsteps and turned my head slightly, finding that Optimus had left. I blinked for a moment before my heart made me realize that him leaving was making me sad, and announced its hurt by making me fall to the floor and cry helplessly. I wrapped my arms around myself and held tight, afraid that if I let go, I'd fall into a million pieces. I couldn't believe he left me alone.

After I rocked myself back and forth for god knows how long, I felt a hand place itself on my back. I stopped rocking and looked up from my sorry state to find Starscream in his younger Holographic human form.

"Where...Where is Optimus?" I asked.

"He told me you needed looking after and thought I'd be the best candidate" Starscream told me with a small smile.

I blinked away tears and wiped at them, trying to hide the evidence of my weak moment. Starscream took my hand gently and moved it away from my face, exposing my red face and wet eyes, or visa versa.

He smiled "You know, leaking does not do well for your features" he tried to joke.

I let out a burst of air that came out as a brief laugh and I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back.

"There's that smile of yours" he said and helped me up.

I stumbled slightly, falling against him for a moment, before pushing myself back up, feeling a blush sneaking up on my cheeks. Starscream only smiled and wrapped an arm around me, helping me to my bed. He sat us down and rubbed my back soothingly, making me sigh. I laid down and curled up on my side. Starscream watched my tired body rest on the mattress, wondering what he was to do now.

I looked over at him and scooted over near the wall, giving him room to sit or lay down next to me. He took the invitation and sat criss-cross on the right side of the mattress. I looked at him for a moment before moving my head to lay on his lap. He seemed confused by the movement, seeing as he probably never had someone lay on his lap before.

"Do you not want me to lay my head on your lap?" I asked.

He was taken back by the question "Well, I don't mind, it's just a feeling I've never felt before" he admitted.

"I haven't felt many feelings either, well, in the since of physical feelings that is, I know a lot of mental feelings" I said quietly, but smiled a little "But I'm sure you've felt the touch of a few girls back on your planet"

"On the contrary, I have not. I've only made memories that I will regret for the rest of my life" he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, picking my head up from his lap.

He sighed and looked up at my ceiling "The Decepticons, raped, beat, and destroyed the Femme population of Cybertron, there are no Fembots left in the universe" he started "And being a Decepticon back then, I was part of all that. So really, I did not feel their touch, they felt mine..." he said but cut out, and looked away from the ceiling to the wall, unable to look at me.

I looked at him with sympathy, pushing myself up to sit in front of him. Starscream shut his eyes in shame and bowed his head. I lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek.

"We all do things that we regret, the only thing we can do though is move on and try to change our ways so that we do not do something else that we regret. You did that when you helped me get away from the Decepticons and joined the Autobots. You changed and became good" I pointed out.

"Yes, but what I did back then was unforgivable" Starscream told me.

"Even so, you have friends now, and you got out of what gave you orders to do those things, you've pretty much already repented for your sins by doing good" I continued.

Starscream sighed and finally was able to look at me, turning his head to face me.

"If it wasn't for you Jody, if I hadn't have met you, who knows where I'd be" Starscream said.

I looked into his synthetic brown eyes before saying "I could say the same thing to you, Starscream"

We both looked at each other for a moment, before I leaned forward slowly and kissed his lips softly. This made him intake breath quickly and tense up his jaw, making me realize he had never felt a kiss as a human, it must have felt a lot different than feeling it as a robot. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, kissing him lovingly, which made him begin to kiss back, wrapping his own arms around me.

While we kissed, I felt happy, it felt so natural to kiss Starscream, so real. I never wanted it to end. I pulled us down on to the bed, making us lay side by side as we continued to exchange our affection. His arms held me close, as I grabbed the blankets and covered us with them. We soon pulled away, looking into each others eyes. I smiled.

"Thank you, Starscream" I said and snuggled up close to his solid holographic body.

"No Jody" he started, a wicked grin appearing on his lips, unknown to my sight "Thank you"


	11. Kidnapped

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

"Lord Megatron" came a monotone voice over the communicator.

"What is it, Soundwave?" another, more commanding voice, replied.

"Rumble has secured the girl in her home, she believes he is Starscreams human form" the monotone transformer known as Soundwave told his commander.

"Excellent, my plan is coming along quite nicely" Megatron said with a clear evidence of a smile on his features "How are things on your end, Sideways?"

"Outnumbered, but fending them off to give you enough time to get the girl, though I don't see what you need her for..." Sideways started, but was cut off over the com link.

"Silence, I will not be questioned, do you understand Sideways?" growled the Decepticon leader.

"Yes, sir, lord Megatron" Sideways said and cut out of the three way com link.

"Tell Rumble to grab the girl and get out of there now before Sideways and the three new recruits loose the distraction of the Autobots" Megatron ordered.

"Yes, lord Megatron" Soundwave replied and turned off his com link.

The great tyrant Decepticon leader smiled wide, knowing that he wouldn't fail this time, and he wouldn't have Starscream among the ranks to save the human. He was going to win this time.

x~X~x

"Argh!" Optimus cried, being hit by a cannon blast and fell backwards, making a loud BOOM when impacting with the ground.

There was an evil cackle and the cocking of a cannon, the sound of whirring came as it recharged for another energy blast "That'll teach you" said a new looking Decepticon, a lisp clear in his voice. He had green and brown armor with hot pink patches. He smiled evilly and blew on the end of his cannon.

"Leave some fun for the rest of us Boom-Boom" said another new Decepticon who had yellow Zigzag patterns over his blue armor, as he zipped past a few Autobots, catching them off guard enough to give them a few blows.

"Yeah, Zigzag and I have been itching for some action" said another, his armor gray with black scrapes and scratches along his metal body. He clapped his hands together and sent a wave of wind and electrical magnetics towards the unsuspecting Autobots, making them fall over.

"Boom-Boom, Zigzag, Twister, quit fooling around!" Sideways ordered "We have strict orders to distract them, not destroy them"

"What does it look like we're doing?" came the lisp of Boom-Boom as he shrugged and aimed his cannon behind him at Ironhide who was ready to blast the queer looking Decepticon, but had been out drawn and was shot into a nearby tree.

"Rookies" Sideways sighed and came face to face with Starscream "Ah, look what I found, a traitor"

"Shut it, Sideways" Starscream growled and took off part of his wing which turned into a red glowing sword.

"You get straight to the point don't you?" Sideways asked, lifting up his right arm and fired a few shots at Starscream, but he deflected them with his sword and charged at his opponent.

Sideways caught the sword with his hand and pushed it out and away from him, making Starscream get close to his face, nose to nose in battle.

"What is your business here Sideways?" Starscream growled and pushed against Sideways helmet with his own, angrily trying to taunt him.

"Just doing what I'm told, Starscream" Sideways said behind his gray mask, looking into Starscream's eyes with his seemingly calm pink ones.

"I don't believe you" Starscream glowered.

x~X~x

I stirred in my bed as I heard loud rumbles and blasts from outside. I opened my eyes slowly and found that Starscream was no longer next to me. I focused my eyes a little and saw him standing next to the window, looking out of it. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"What's going on, Starscream?" I asked.

He looked over at me, then came towards me and grabbed my hand, a little roughly "We have to go" he said and hauled me over to the window.

Lifting me into his arms he jumped out of the window and landed with a muffled THUD on the ground. I was still dazed from just waking up and couldn't quite comprehend what was going on.

"Where are we going?" I asked tiredly, trying to get my senses to kick in.

"Getting you away from danger" he said and began to run into the forest, faster than a human I know could run.

"Why don't you just get in robot mode and then into alt mode so we can get away quicker?" I asked.

He didn't answer, then slowly it sank in. He wasn't really Starscream.

"Wait a blasted nano-sec, you're not Starscream!" I screamed and began to wiggle.

"Brilliant deduction genius" the imposing Starscream mocked and finally the illusion of who he wasn't went away to show the Casseticon from Hot Topic back in June.

"You!" I growled and thrashed in his hold "Let me go, you bastard!"

"Don't think so toots" he said and gripped me tighter in his arms.

I squeaked from the pressure and tried with all my might to break free, but he only held tighter. We entered a small clearing, where the Autobots were fighting the Decepticons, some that I noticed were new, and slightly odd colored. The Casseticon holding me stealthily came closer to a familiar Autobot and a purple and gray Decepticon that were locked in battle. The Casseticon covered my mouth so I couldn't speak.

"Sideways, I have the girl, lets hit the roa...Ahhh!" the Casseticon had started to talk into his communicator when I bit his hand.

"Starscream, help me!" I screamed out as loud as I could before the Casseticon covered my mouth again.

Starscream and the gray and purple Decepticon known as Sideways looked over at us.

"J-Jody?" Starscream started, not knowing if he should believe his optics.

"Run Rumble!" Sideways yelled and pushed Starscream to the ground, slowing him down so his comrade could make a run for it with his captive.

Starscream rolled over and swung a metal leg out, tripping Sideways to land face first in the dirt. Starscream hurriedly pushed himself up to find Rumble disappearing into the forest with me still caught in his iron grip.

"Jody!" Starscream cried out and sprinted into the forest, pushing branches and foliage out of his way to catch up with Rumble.

The Autobots looked over to where Starscream had disappeared but were turned back to reality when Boom-Boom blasted them.

"Might want to pay attention to us and not your friend" the odd multicolored Decepticon said, the cannon replacing his right hand pointed towards the sky and his other rested against his hip.

"Hey, where can I get some femme armor like that?" taunted Hot Shot as he shakily stood to his feet.

This infuriated Boom-Boom "Shut up!" he growled and shot at Hot Shot but missed, which was a mistake on his part cause next thing he knew he was on the floor, pinned.

"Now Ironhide!" Optimus said and moved out of the way, revealing the black mech behind him.

Ironhide blasted Twister and Zigzag, knocking them both off their feet and into unconsciousness. Ironhide walked over to the two wrestling on the ground, trying to overpower each other and grabbed Hot Shot by the scruff of the neck and aimed his cannon at Boom-Boom, who froze in fear.

"Nighty night" he said and blasted Boom-Boom right in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Now that we have done away with those three..." started Optimus but got static from his communicator and then a scratchy sounding Starscream.

"Optimus..." he started "Optimus do you read me?"

"I'm here Starscream" Optimus replied.

"They're trying to kidnap Jody again, I'm pursuing Rumble, he's got her, fighting the others were just a distraction" he explained.

"What is your position?" no response "Starscream? What is your position? Starscream!" Optimus tried to make contact, but it seemed to break out.

"...Backup...Jody...Decepticons..." then the com link went dead.

"Blast!" Optimus growled.

There was laughing coming from Sideways, this made Optimus not too happy. Optimus stomped over to him, flipped him over and clutched his hand around Sideways' neck, lifting him up from the ground.

"Where is Jody? Where are you taking her? What are your plans?" Optimus interrogated, shaking Sideways.

Sideways only laughed and began to fade away, warping out of Optimus' grip and disappearing completely with his fellow Decepticons. Optimus let his arm fall to his side and bowed his head with gloom. Hot Shot came up behind his leader, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Hey big bot, Jody will be alright, Starscream will catch Rumble before he gets to far, right?" Hot Shot asked, trying to be optimistic.

"I sure hope so" Optimus sighed and looked up at the dim twinkling stars in the sea of deep blue, praying to Primus, that he would keep Jody safe.


	12. Tricked

Chapter 11: Tricked

Starscream panted, his energy wearing thin, which made him fall a little behind in his chase for Rumble. Rumble was sprinting, or for better words, flat out running to escape the pursuing Transformer.

"Rumble to Soundwave, in need of a pick up soon, being chased by Starscream" Rumble seemed to talk to nothing in particular.

"On our way Rumble" came the monotone voice of Soundwave, though it was scratchy.

Rumble felt like he couldn't run much longer, so he decided to trick Starscream. He veered off and hid behind a tree, crouching down into a bush where he waited to hear Starscream's footsteps come and go, running after a wild goose, that had left him in the middle of the chase. Rumble snickered and waited, still covering my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Face it girly, there's no one that can save you now" Rumble laughed

My innards cringed, realizing he was right in the long run. My last hope had just run off chasing something he still thought was running from him. 'Great, more traumatizing events to add on to my mental therapy sessions' I rolled my eyes, feeling the all too familiar impending doom looming over me like a fat kid about to devour a cake. I sighed 'I'm doomed'.

Before long the earth began rumbling from beneath Rumble's feet, a tank approaching from the distance. The tank slowly made its way to us, its treads halting with a few cranking sounds. Rumble saluted to the tank and hopped up to the hatch at the tip top of the tank. It opened and closed, then everything was dark, and I became scared, realizing that since Starscream was not a Decepticon anymore, there would be no one to help me from the cruel tyrant named Megatron.

I felt the tank start moving and with it was a lurching feeling in my stomach, the feeling that I was going to die and not be able to tell my friends goodbye.

A tear fell from my right eye as I blinked. 'I'm sorry, forgive me' I prayed and closed my eyes, awaiting whatever lay ahead, hoping that this was not the end of everything I have come to know and hold dear. I was shoved into a corner and was left to curl up and hold my knees tightly to my chest, frightened like a child lost in the dark, surrounded by demons, waiting for their chance to do away with her.

I sobbed quietly in my cold dark cramped corner, waiting for my punishment and torture.

x~X~x

Starscream nearly fell over from exhaustion. He tried to push himself to continue, but his body had reached its limit.

"Starscream, to any in range Autobots" Starscream started "Do you copy?"

"Starscream?" came the voice of Jetfire over the com link.

"Jetfire, I've lost sight of Rumble, and I don't have the energy to go on" he told his comrade, trying to catch his breath.

"Hang in there Starscream, help is on the way, what's your position?" Jetfire asked.

"5 miles Southeast" Starscream replied.

"We're on our way" Jetfire nodded and shut off the com link.

"What's the verdict, Jetfire?" Optimus asked the Vice commander.

"Starscream lost Rumble and Jody, he's out of energy and unable to pursue further" he explained.

Optimus sighed "Go pick him up Jetfire, and bring him back to base"

"Yes sir" Jetfire nodded and transformer, taking off to get his fallen comrade.

"What are we going to do? They probably have Jody by now, and they probably moved their base and cloaked it so we couldn't find it this time" Hot Shot said, loosing his cool.

Ironhide walked over and slapped Hot Shot. Hot Shot stood shocked and stunned from the blow.

"What did you do that for?" Hot Shot said, trying to fight his anger.

"To knock some sense into your CPU!" Ironhide yelled angrily.

"Both of you, knock it off!" Bumblebee started and pointed at their leader.

They all looked over at the big red and blue Transformer. He merely stood there, trembling. He looked like he was about to either blow a gasket or break down leaking.

"Big bot?" called Hot Shot uncertain.

"Back to base, all of you" he ordered, trying to contain the anger and sadness building inside him.

"But Jody..." Jazz started.

"Now!" Optimus roared, still not turning to face them, but anger was clear in his voice and clenching fists.

"Yes sir" they said timidly and began to retreat into the forest, heading back to base.

Optimus was left to stand there, lost in his thoughts and emotions. Everything had finally caught up with him, all the battles and losses, he was sick of losing the people that he loved. Everything was falling on top of him and he wondered if he'd be able to hold them up and withstand the pressure.

"Primus, help me" he prayed, shutting off his optics.


	13. The Falling And Rising Of Hope

Chapter 12: The Falling and Rising Of Hope

I had lost all track of time as the tank rolled on. I couldn't see anything in the small confines of the tank, not even my captor. What was I to do? I sighed and looked up, at least what I thought was up. How long was it going to be until this tank finally stopped? I wondered.

Just as I thought about it, the tank came to a complete, and clanking stop. 'I wasn't expecting that' I told myself. The hatch over head opened, shining a small beam of light onto my fetal form. I watched as I giant metal hand reached in and wrapped around me, surprisingly gentle. It lifted me out of the tank as Rumble jumped out. I looked around and saw the band of Decepticons from the clearing along with the blue and white Transformer holding me. The tank below began to whir and clank, making me look down at it in curiosity.

I regret looking, only because I didn't like what I saw after the tank finished transforming, cause there, where the tank had been, was the person I had been fearing to come face to face with again since June. Megatron; his massive metal form, the color of plum and green, was standing triumphant before me. This made me whimper.

Megatron smiled wickedly, taunting me, trying to scare me...Which, pathetic as it sounded, was working.

"Well well, we meet again human. Sadly..." he started, the evil smile growing on his metal lips "this won't be as pleasant as your last visit" he murmured.

I gulped, repeatedly thinking 'Doom, utter doom'.

"Megatron" called the purple and gray Decepticon known as Sideways.

Megatron contorted his face into that of annoyance and turned to face him "What is it, Sideways?"

"Why is it you need this girl?" Sideways asked, gesturing to me.

"Yeah" started the oddly colored Decepticon, Boom-Boom "I've been wondering that to"

"Did she kick you, or something?" asked the yellow and blue Zigzag stupidly as he scratched his helmet.

The gray and black Decepticon known as Twister laughed "What sort of damage could that little being do to the great Megatron?"

'OK, wrong thing to say, buddy' I thought, my face showing my anger as my eyes boar into his bleak armor "Plenty, actually" I growled, not able to hold back my tongue.

Megatron turned back to look at me, he growled. I growled back, challenging him, too pissed off to care that he was 20 times my size.

"She's got spunk" Boom-Boom admitted with a cackle.

"Let us see how spunky she is when I'm through with her" Megatron spat.

I stuck my tongue out at him 'Big fat scrap heap'.

"And to answer your question, Sideways" he started, looking back over at Sideways "I need her for an experiment I thought up over the mega cycles"

I blinked 'Experiment?'

"What are you going to try to do? Make her into a Transformer like you've tried on the other test subjects?" Sideways asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"No, I've given up on that. No, this is something quite different" Megatron smiled.

"What are you going to do to me, you bastard!" I roared.

He looked down at me and smirked "You will soon find out my little guinea pig" he said snickering softly which soon turned into a menacing laughter.

The others followed their leaders actions and laughed with him. My spirits felt trampled on as they laughed. They were going to test on me, who knows what would happen, or even what they could do.

I slowly laid my head on the hand that held me and sobbed silently in faded hope.

x~X~x

Starscream had been given some Energon so that he was able to function properly again, but once he had exited the Infirmary, everything was quiet, and no one was speaking. All of the Autobot base was dead, not even the thundering footsteps of his comrades could be heard. He looked around and found Optimus walking down towards the Command Center. He followed, unsure why everything was so silent. Once he entered, he found Jetfire and Hot Shot standing around, arms folded and looked as if all hope was lost.

"What is going on?" Starscream asked.

The two Transformers looked at him with sad and dimmed optics before looking back down at their feet.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything, we have to find Jody!" he scolded.

"Hey, who died and made you leader?" Jetfire scolded, breaking out of his gloom, pushing himself off the wall and unfolding his arms down to his sides.

"Yeah Starscream, it's you're fault they have Jody, you could have got to her before Rumble got too far away!" Hot Shot growled, joining in the shouting.

"Don't blame this on me, I did all I could" Starscream growled, taking a firm step forward.

"He's right" came a low and quiet voice from the keyboard of Teletran 1.

The three looked over to find their leader leaning over the keyboard, resting his palms on the blank metal on either side.

"What do you mean he's right?" Jetfire asked.

"Starscream did everything he could to try and save Jody, and we did nothing to pursue or help him chase down Rumble, although we gave Starscream a chance to go after him by fending off the other Decepticons, we should have done more..." Optimus started and sighed "And I was the one responsible for this tragedy"

"Wha...What?" the Transformers wondered, their faces smeared with confusion.

"Jody asked for someone to watch her, she was scared, she needed someone, and then I got the call that there was a battle with Decepticons and I quickly departed, thinking she would be fine, but I was wrong..." Optimus dimmed his optics off and banged his fists on the keyboard, luckily not damaging it, and laid his head on it "So wrong"

"Optimus..." Hot Shot started, pity in his voice.

"If...If I only had stayed...Or took her with me...or just didn't leave her alone..." Optimus began, beating himself up for his mistake, and slamming a fist against the panel.

Jetfire walked over and put his hand on his commander's shoulder, showing him that it was OK.

"Beating ourselves up about making a mistake will not get Jody back" Starscream told them, this made them all turn their attention to him "We must do all we can to save her, otherwise her life and helping us would have all been in vain, and we owe it to her, to do all that we can to get her back, no matter what the cost!" he said sternly.

They looked at him for a moment, amazed at his quick action to take leadership of the group when they had lost all hope. Optimus saw an image of himself in Starscream, back when he was leading the armies of the Autobot Armada on Cybertron. He stood and walked over to Starscream.

"You're right Starscream" Optimus said, his spark beginning to fill with hope again "Jetfire, search the skies, Hot Shot roam the city" he ordered then looked back at Starscream "Starscream, inform the others that we will not rest until we find Jody"

Starscream smiled, glad to see the old Optimus back up and leading "Yes, sir" he saluted and exited the Command Center.

Optimus opened a Com link "Ironhide" he called.

"Yes, Optimus?" Ironhide replied.

"Pick up Josh and Jaden and tell them what's going on, or better yet, pick them up and bring them here, I'll explain" Optimus told him.

"Yes, sir" Ironhide said and shut off the Com link.

Optimus sighed and an image of Jody popped into his head. He smiled, the image was of her sleeping in his cab the night they met, or so to speak, when he saved her. She looked so peaceful...He couldn't let a thing in the world disturb her. She had given him a place to stay along with his men, she was so willing to help them, but only got caught up in their eternal battle of good and evil. He owed it to her to make things right. He clenched his fists.

"For you, Jody" he whispered this promise and headed out to help the others.


	14. Shocking

Authors Note: Wow. Already Up To Chapter 13 And Only 2 Reviews. Owy, My Writing Pride! -Dramatic Faint- Nah, Just Kidding. No Sequel Is Really Ever As Popular As The Original First Made. But Anyways, Hope You All Keep Reading At The Least!

Chapter 13: Shocking

I had been left alone to sit in a cage, it was cold and hard, no more inviting than a prison cell. There were test tubes, beakers, things that bubbled and popped, and things that zapped and disappeared all around me. My mind came to the conclusion that it was some sort of lab. I leaned up against one of the cage walls and wrapped my arms around my knees, wondering what they were planning. I glared at my knees in thought but they were cut off by the door opening. Megatron was being lead in by the white and blue Decepticon that I had found out was named Soundwave.

Megatron had a smirk on his face as he looked at me, imprisoned behind the metal bars. I glared at him with the utmost hatred. He only smiled more and walked over towards my containment.

"I bet you're wondering what's going to happen to you" he said in a teasing way.

I growled.

"Well it's simple really, we're going to..." he started but was cut off by Soundwave.

"Should we really tell her lord Megatron? She may put up even more of a struggle" he said.

"Not if we break her arms and legs before hand" Megatron chuckled.

"Damn you Megatron!" I roared and sprung myself up from my sitting position, and pressed myself against the bars nearest his face "Stop fucking with me!"

He merely laughed "Maybe I'll tell you later, right now, I have to tend to another guest" he smirked.

I gripped the bars hard "If you have Josh or Jaden, I'll kill you!" I threatened.

"It is someone you know, I'll tell you that much, but they came here of their own free will" he said, leaving it at that and exiting the Lab.

I growled and slammed my fist against one of the bars, laying my forehead on another. Tears began to fall upon the cold gray floor, each one containing my sanity and will to live and care. I was getting sick of being fucked with. Soon the time would come when I would get my revenge, I just knew it.

x~X~x

Hot Shot was scouting the entire city of McMinnville and even out to Lafayette and Carlton, but found no slightest clue as to where the Decepticons had taken Jody.

"Jetfire, any luck?" Hot Shot asked as he passed a winery.

"Nope, not a thing" Jetfire said, sighing.

"Stats" came the commanding voice of Optimus Prime.

"We've looked high and low but there's no hi nor hair of Jody" Jetfire told him.

"Keep searching" Optimus told them and switched over to talk to Ironhide "Ironhide did you get Josh and Jaden?"

"I was only able to pick up Josh, it seems that Jaden wasn't home" Ironhide told him.

"And I haven't seen or been able to get a hold of Jaden since the movie incident" Josh said

"That's strange" Optimus admitted wonderingly, scratching his metal chin.

"So what's going on Optimus?" Josh asked.

"Jody has been kidnapped by the Decepticons again" Optimus sighed.

"No way!" Josh exclaimed out of shock.

"Yes, we tried to get her back, but we weren't able to, now we're looking for her with all we've got" Optimus told his human friend.

"Not again, god, Jody hasn't even recovered from the last kidnapping, how much longer is she going to suffer Optimus?" Josh asked, utterly worried and agitated.

"I'm sorry Josh, I got Jody caught up in this, and I regret bringing her into our battle, but I am doing everything I can to protect her" Optimus tried to reason.

Josh growled and there was a loud BAM sound from over the Com link.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" Ironhide scolded "I don't know why you and Jody do that, it can't be good for your CPU's"

"Brain!" Josh corrected raising a finger while he kept his head laid on the dashboard, his body leaned over in a slight curve.

"Whatever" grumbled Ironhide and shut off the Com link.

Optimus sighed, it was always difficult when Jody wasn't around, usually Jody was what kept them all together and made them loosen up when they were tense. Now without her as glue, everyone was falling apart and finding it difficult to concentrate. Optimus turned and found Ironhide entering through the hidden entrance to the base. Josh was quick to get out and run to Optimus while Ironhide transformed and rubbed his chassis slightly, feeling a slight itch from where Josh had banged his head purposely.

"Optimus, this is getting out of hand!" Josh said throwing a hand to the side

"Josh, we're doing all that we can" Optimus said, trying to calm him down.

"It's not enough!" Josh cried out, then turned around running his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"It's the best that we can do" Optimus spoke calmly.

Josh placed his face in his hands, trying to calm down. This was difficult however, Jody was his best friend, his only friend that had really been there for him, since Jaden wasn't around.

"I know you're hurt Josh, we all are, and we all fear for Jody's safety" Optimus told his friend.

Josh tried to calm down "I know, I know" he said, pacing and waving them off.

"Optimus?" Ironhide called.

"Yes, Ironhide" replied the Autobot leader.

"Shouldn't we tell Jody's grandparents what is going on?" Ironhide wondered.

"Well..." Optimus began.

"Are you nuts?" Josh exploded "You'll blow your cover! And everything Jody has worked for to keep you guys secret well go bye bye"

"I'm sure they already know about us" Optimus said.

"We did have those public battles" Ironhide added.

"Yeah, but not about where you're hiding out at" Josh said.

"If the Decepticons can find us, so can you humans" Optimus told him.

"Wait a minute..." Josh began to think, then pointed his index finger at Optimus "How did the Decepticons know where the base was? Or even where Jody lives? They didn't know last time"

This became a very good question. While they thought, Josh began to say:

"The only ones that know about you guys and where everything is, is me, Jody, and..." he fell dead silent.

Ironhide and Optimus looked at him with realizing optics.

"Jaden" they all said at once.


	15. The Culprit Identified

Chapter 14: The Culprit Identified

The Decepticon, Soundwave was working next to my cage, sparks flying as he welded a few things together. I stared in fear at the human sized contraption. What the hell was it? I wondered. Whatever it was, it could not be good for me.

"Wha..." I began, not knowing that I wanted to ask or even if I should.

He looked over at me with red visors.

"Err...What is that?" I asked, pointing to the thing I had been staring at for a while.

"It is something I designed to turn you humans into beings like us, but it only backfires and kills the human" he said blandly.

I gulped "And you're going to use it on me?"

"No. I'm altering it" he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that when I'm finished and work out the flaws, it will be used to make your DNA immune to our own" he said.

"And why would you need to do that?" curiously as ever, I got up from sitting and walked towards the end that was more near Soundwave.

"You are a very curious creature" he merely said.

"I know, it's my nature I suppose, but why can't I know anything?" I said grabbing the bars to peer out of them.

"Because we don't know yet if there's someway you can get a hold of the Autobots"

"But even if I did, what would I tell them? Help Help I'm stuck in the Decepticon base. I don't even know where it is located?" I asked, flailing my arms.

"They can always track a signal" Soundwave thought.

"Oh, come off it, I'm doomed either way, now tell me why you need to make my DNA immune to yours, damn it!" I growled.

He looked like he was thinking for a moment before he went back to welding and tinkering with the chair looking creation. I growled in frustration and fell backwards on my back, just laying there and staring at the metal ceiling.

"I found that it backfired because the human DNA would not allow ours in and treated it like a virus, thus killing the human because our DNA was attaching itself to the human organs" he finally told me.

"But if you're not turning me into a Transformer, why does my DNA need to be immune to that of a Transformers?" I asked.

"That I can not tell you, but say, that you will find out in due time" he finished and looked at his weird chair, nodding to himself in approval before placing it back down and walking over to another counter.

"But tell me this, Soundwave, how did you Decepticons find my house and Autobots base?" I asked sitting up.

Soundwave was about to pick up a tool when he stopped still.

"I mean there was no way you could have found us, the Autobot base was cloaked and you guys don't know my last name so unless you went through a process of elimination on some kind of birth certificate website, I don't see how you could of found me either" I blabbered on, wonderingly.

"I don't know if I should give out that information" he started cautiously.

"Why?" I asked.

"You humans call it, getting pissed off" he told me.

"Well how about this, big blue" I said standing back up "You tell me and I will do my best to hide being pissed off"

Soundwave sighed and turned back to me "I hope you know that I will not be a traitor like Starscream, and that I do not like you fleshy"

"Never said you had to like me, I just want information" I told him, folding my arms.

"Your friend" he said quietly, walking over to me.

I blinked "Say what?"

"Your friend Jaden told us" he specified.

I blinked a few more times in disbelief. I felt my body grow cold.

"Jaden did this?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

I gulped "and you're serious?"

"Yes" he nodded.

My mind began sputtering before it blanked out and I fell backwards, unconscious. Soundwave looked into the cage and saw me laying motionless, he quickly scanned for life signs and nodded. Megatron walked in soon after and saw me lying unconscious.

"What happened to her, Soundwave?" he asked.

"Fainted, I believe lord Megatron" Soundwave replied.

"I see, maybe she is malnourished, and if my plan is going to work, she must be nourished" he said, poking me from behind the bars.

Soundwave nodded, knowing the real reason why, but agreed with his leader.

"Go to the supply room and get her something" Megatron ordered.

"Yes, lord Megatron" Soundwave saluted and left the room.

Megatron turned his attention back to me and smirked "Well human, it's a matter of time before my plans are set into motion, and then you and those bothersome Autobots will pay" he smiled wider and laughed quietly. He then rose and left the room.


	16. The Plan

Chapter 15: The Plan

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to rehydrate them. I found myself still in my cage but out of the corner of my eye I saw that someone had put food in for me. I rolled over and crawled cautiously to the small assortment of foods. There were a few bottles of water, a banana, an apple, and a loaf of bread.

"Well...That's odd" I had to say.

I grabbed the bread and nibbled on it, and to my surprise, it didn't taste bad at all, must have been store bought. As I nibbled I heard voices within the dark, I hadn't noticed that the lab lights had been shut off, or that there was a small light shining in through the cage by a giant lamp. 'God where have I been?' I wondered to myself. I perked my ears up and stopped eating to listen closer to the conversation.

"So that's what the boss is going to do?" came the voice of Zigzag.

"Yeah, he thinks that it'll repopulate the Decepticon army" Boom-Boom said.

"But I thought humans could only have 1 or 2 sparklings" Twister asked.

"They're called babies dumbaft, and that is true, but these humans are so messed up that they made a sex drug that allows a female human to give birth up to 9 babies!" Boom-Boom informed disgustedly.

"You're right, humans are messed up" Twister nodded.

"But Soundwave says that's a bad idea due to how the human womb can only stretch so much until it bursts or gives the human complicating problems which can end up terminating the human and babies in the process" said Boom-Boom.

"That wouldn't make the boss happy" Zigzag said.

"Exactly" Boom-Boom nodded.

"So how long until this all takes place?" Twister asked.

"Tomorrow she's going to be introduced to the immune gadget, and depending on how she takes it, we'll either do it later or do it right away" Boom-Boom told them.

Zigzag smiled "I can't imagine the power they'll have"

"I can't wait to see what the great Megatron's spawn will look like" Twister added.

"The only thing we and the human have to worry about is the laboring, seeing as sparklings are slightly bigger than a human baby, so it may cause the human to have complications, such as killing her" Boom-Boom told them with a grim tone.

I gulped. By the sounds of things I was in some deep slag. As I pieced together what they had said, I found out the terror behind my situation. I was going to be impregnated by Megatron. That's why they need me immune to Transformer DNA, so my body would except his DNA, and then be able to carry around metal transformer babies in my womb. His babies...

My eye twitched and I dropped my bread before letting out a scream of horror, making the three hiding somewhere in the room, scramble and crash into things.

x~X~x

"I'm going to kill Jaden! How could she do this?" Josh roared, pacing around angrily.

"We have to find her, get information out of her, find out where Jody is" Bumblebee told them.

"She's the only link to Jody we have, but where could she be?" Ratchet wondered.

"Everyone just calm down!" Optimus ordered.

There was a silence among the Autobots and the stressing Josh.

"Hey" Jazz started, looking around "Where's Hot Shot?"

The Autobots looked around and found that the young rookie was no where to be seen.

"Oh no..." Optimus groaned.

"Knowing Hot Shot we went out on his own to find Jody" Jetfire assumed.

"Of coarse, you can't expect the young bot to just sit around and do nothing" Ironhide put out.

"Pin point his whereabouts on Teletran 1" Optimus ordered.

Jazz jogged over to the giant computer and typed in a few things. A yellow dot appeared driving down blue lines that symbolized streets.

"He's heading towards Jadens house" Jazz informed.

Optimus growled quietly.

"What are your orders Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus sighed, having no choice "Transform and roll out! We'll catch up to Hot Shot and maybe get some answers from Jaden in the process"

They nodded and jogged to the docking bay. Ready to roll.

x~X~x

There were thundering footsteps heading my way, and some coming down the hall from outside. Megatron and Soundwave burst through the door and into the lab, switching on the lights to find Twister, Boom-Boom, and Zigzag standing upright and shaking from my scream.

"What happened here?" Megatron ordered angrily.

"The human screamed" Zigzag pointed out.

Megatron squinted his optics in a glare "I know Zigzag, I heard it from all the way down the hall, but what made her scream" he growled.

"Umm..." The three hummed in thought, not really knowing what to say, Zigzag scuffed his foot on the ground, Boom-Boom rubbed the back of his neck, and Twister looked away from them.

"Answer me!" Megatron roared.

"She...may have overheard us talking about...your plan" Twister said, poking his index fingers together.

"She what! You imbeciles! Why are you even in here? And why were you even discussing that in close quarters with the human?" Megatron growled, flustered and clenching his fists.

"Zigzag and Twister were curious" Boom-Boom said honestly.

"Argh!" Megatron moaned and wiped a hand over his face in frustration "Need I remind you that we still have a plan to ensue and now that she knows it's going to make things even more difficult! You fools"

"We're sorry lord Megatron" they said in unison and bowed as low as their mechanical structure would allow.

"You had better be, because your punishment will be decided later" he spat.

He turned to me, the one who had been standing there shocked for all this time, my eye twitching in a scared, almost about to have a heart attack, way.

"As for you, my pet, you will do no such thing as to try to escape or struggle. Make it easier on yourself and give up, there is no hope for you, you will be the barer of my children and that will be your destiny, an honor in itself, especially for a human" he smiled wickedly.

I stopped my eye twitching and looked at Megatron, and for a very brief moment, rage overtook me. I threw myself at the bars and screamed at the giant mechanic asshole.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! You have no right to do this to me! I won't let you, I'll castrate your wires and rip off your bumper!" I roared

This caused every optic looking at me to widen in shock and horror.

"What does castrate mean?" Zigzag asked.

Boom-Boom leaned over and whispered in Zigzag's ear, making his fingers gesture like snipping scissors. Zigzag widened his optics and covered his pelvic plate.

"Listen to me flesh bag" Megatron growled, leaning down to get into my face "I will do as I wish, even if that means forcing you, and you'd do best if you didn't force my hand in the matter. I don't think you would want to have the impregnating to be discomforting by holding you down and having it be done the hard way"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. He was going to rape me?

"You wouldn't dare you motherboard frager" I growled.

"Try me" he growled back.

I trembled with anger and turned my back on him, folding my arms over my chest.

"You'll be foiled like always, you just wait" I spat.

"You seem so sure of yourself, but from what I've heard from your friend, the Autobots aren't making much of an effort, they only passed her house, didn't even bother to knock or rip open the roof top to get answers, if they've even figured out that it was her who betrayed you" he told me.

"They are looking for me, they care, and they will come for me" I told him.

"Well if one friend has betrayed you, the rest shall follow" he smiled.

"You are wrong" I said determinedly.

"Believe what you want human, they will not foil this plan" Megatron nodded and leaned back, standing up straight and heading for the door "everyone out, leave the human alone"

"My name is not human" I growled.

I turned around a bit and looked at Megatron with a loathing glare and a proud pose, refusing to give up hope.

"My name is Jody"


	17. Enemy

Chapter 16: Enemy

"Hot Shot, respond" Optimus ordered over the Com link.

Static.

"Blast it Hot Shot, talk to me!" Optimus said more assertively.

"I'm sorry Optimus, but I'm doing it for Jody" Hot Shot said over the Com link, finally responding after the millionth time.

"I know, we're coming your way, stay put until we reach your position" he ordered and cut the link.

"Optimus, I have spotted Jadens house" Starscreams voice told him from his CB.

"Alright, land and stay hidden, and wait until we get there, also, make sure that no one leaves the house" Optimus told the jet.

"Yes, sir" he replied and the com link went dead.

Optimus sighed and picked up his spirits, the stress was starting to get to him but he could have a meltdown when his mission was finished, and it was far from over.

x~X~x

I sat in my imprisonment, cross legged and arms folded, refusing food and water. I would rather die then bare that tyrants children, including if I had to starved myself. I sighed and looked around the empty lab. I had no idea of time, for all I knew, it could be 13 o clock and I wouldn't even be able to tell. I wished that Josh was here, or someone, or thing, maybe even a mouse to talk to, anything was better then this deadening silence.

I couldn't sleep, I was too angry, too sad, too confused, well in shorter words I was feeling a lot, and it was so much that it kept me from closing my eyes. Also bad mental images of what Megatron would do to me, and what his kids would look like were plastered into my mind. What I wouldn't give for amnesia. Well...I couldn't necessarily want that though, because I would then forget all about the Autobots. I wouldn't give up those memories for the world, or even the universe.

I sighed and laid my elbow on my knee, holding up my face with a hand. I heard my stomach growl and cramp up. I hissed and held my stomach. I had nearly forgotten all about my problem, and I doubted that the Decepticons had any pads in that storage thing, besides, I didn't want to ask them for anything. I would just have to make do with what I had, the clothes on my back and the pad I had on. Not much, but oh well, It should be over in a few hours anyways, or so I hoped.

I leaned up against the bars and sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Guys please find me soon"

x~X~x

Optimus and the others finally found Hot Shot who had parked on the side of the road. Optimus came up along the impatiently waiting rookie with a great sigh.

"Can we go get Jaden now?" Hot Shot asked.

Optimus was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, we can, that is if she's even there" Optimus told him.

"Maybe if she isn't, one of us could go up to the door and ask her parents where she is, they're bound to know right? She does have parents right?" Bumblebee asked.

"That's a great Idea Bumblebee" Ratchet agreed.

"Alright, but we have to get there first" Ironhide told them.

Optimus hummed an agreement and started rolling in the direction of Jadens house. They had a plan and they were getting ever so closer to Jody.

x~X~x

They arrived at a royal blue painted house with white trim, it was a one story house, not too big, just seemed enough for three or so people. Optimus was told that Starscream was waiting in the trees behind the house and that no one had left the house yet. He had nodded and told his men to distribute around the block, just in case.

Once everyone was in position and Josh was about to get out of Optimus' cab, the front door to the house opened, revealing a figure coming out of it.

"Get ready men, I believe that Jaden has exited the house" Optimus told the other Autobots.

Josh watched as Jaden walked in front of the cab door and a little past. He opened the door quickly and jumped out, grabbing the unsuspecting girl, covering her mouth so she didn't scream.

"You are in so much trouble Jaden" he told her.

Jaden mumbled something into his hand, her face angry. Josh let out a yelp and growled in pain as he felt Jaden bite his hand but didn't let go. Josh walked backwards and tossed Jaden into the passenger seat before jumping in and shutting the door, moving over to sit at the wheel.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jaden roared.

Seatbelts flew around Jaden and held her tightly against the seat. She struggled, but it got her nowhere.

"Where is Jody!" Josh yelled at her, wanting answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you" she growled.

"Why are you acting like this? Why did you sell out Jody to the Decepticons?" Josh asked.

"You want to know why? Because she's a bitch, I'm sick of her, she's nobody, I have better friends now and I don't need her" Jaden spat.

Josh's mouth dropped but quickly closed, his face becoming red as his blood boiled over.

"You ungrateful little...Jody was always there for you! She was there for you when you cried, when you got in trouble with boys and saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life! You even told everyone she was your twin sister at school, and now you're saying she's nobody and that you don't need her? If it wasn't for her, you probably wouldn't even be here Jaden!" Josh roared.

Jaden turned her head "Well I am and I can do whatever I want, it's my life and I can do as I please, including moving up to more popular and better friends, like Brittany"

Josh just sat there in disbelief of what he was hearing, his jaw was threatening to fall off his skull. Optimus had, had enough.

"Everyone, back to base" he growled, the anger of what Jaden had said clear in his voice.

The cars around the block began to move, the jet in Jadens backyard transformed and flew into the sky where Jetfire had been watching and waiting. As the Autobots headed home, Josh and Jaden sat opposite each other, not baring to look at each other, for the same reason, they were now on different sides. Jaden was fighting for evil and Josh was fighting for good. Jaden hated Jody, and Josh wanted to save her.

Now, no matter what, they were enemies.


	18. Location, Location, Location

Chapter 17: Location, Location, Location

I must have passed out from exhaustion because when I opened my eyes there wasn't the darkness I had been in before, it was bright with lights and Soundwave was leaning over the invention he had made specially for me. I sat up and rubbed my sore eyes that were dark around the edges, making me look like a masked bandit.

"Ah, so you're awake" came a malicious voice.

I glared behind my hands and removed them from my eyes, looking up to see the same old evil I had hated. He was grinning, I knew why. It must have been morning, and Soundwave must have finished my doom chair. I wished it was an electric chair, then I would die before Megatron could lay a hand on me.

"It's almost ready lord Megatron" the monotone voice of Soundwave told the happy Decepticon.

"Good, take your time Soundwave, our subject isn't going anywhere" he smirked, knowing nothing was going to stop him now.

I sighed. Well, it was a good life while it lasted right? I had good friends, met some odd characters from a far off world, and had fun for the most part. Josh, the goof ball who always made me laugh, and Jaden...The one who I loved as a sister, the one that had meant so much to me, the one I had known for so long and that was dear to me...and now the person who had betrayed me.

I began to think of the times we laughed, the idiots we made out of ourselves for fun. But then I thought of the times I helped her get out of trouble, from making mistakes, and when I held her while she cried about things that made her sad.

If I could only see her once more, I'd tell her that I forgive her, only for the reason that she was my friend, my sister. And I would tell Josh I loved him while I ruffled his hair and gave him a hug.

I smiled and thought of the Autobots. Optimus; the brave leader who had saved me from danger that one fateful night. Starscream; the bot that I had fallen for, that had saved me from the Decepticons with the consequence of being a traitor. Ironhide; the old grumpy Autobot I had so much fun arguing with, that had finally beaten me. Ratchet and Red Alert; the ones who had helped me get an A+ in Astronomy and a lot of other science classes.

Bumblebee and Hot Shot; the silly rookies that were so cute and sweet, or hot headed and arrogant. Jazz; the music master and coolest cat I've ever met. And Jetfire; the one who told Ironhide what happened to me that resulted in me losing the name calling game, the one who had helped me up when I fell. I would miss them all.

A tear rolled down my face, my heart breaking, hope slipping. I knew that there was a very slim chance that they'd find me now, at least in time, so there was not much hope that I could hold onto. I closed my eyes, tears still falling.

'Goodbye guys' I told myself and waited for my impending doom.

x~X~x

"Where is Jody!" Optimus asked angrily for the fiftieth time.

"Up your exhaust pipe, Prime" Jaden growled and sat, arms folded, looking rebellious.

"You had better tell us Jaden, or so help me I'll blast you" Ironhide said gruffly as he aimed and charged his cannons at her.

"Ha, you couldn't shoot a pop can" Jaden insulted, looking smug.

"Jaden, please tell us where Jody is" Bumblebee pleaded.

"No can do" Jaden shook her head.

"I've had enough of your attitude, Jaden. Tell us where Jody is now" Hot Shot roared, slamming his fists on the Recreational Room table.

"No. But I will tell you something" Jaden smiled wickedly.

The Autobots leaned in closer to hear was she had to say. Josh, who didn't want to look at her, turned his head to listen.

"She's going to be a mommy" Jaden smiled evilly and began to laugh.

All the optics, and eyes, in the room went wide with this information.

"What'chu talkin' 'bout, Jaden? Jody ain't prego" Jazz told her.

"She will be" Jaden said, looking at her nails.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked with a growl.

"I mean, Soundwave has made a device that will make human DNA immune to Transformer DNA" it went dead silent, she smiled and continued "This device will make it so that Megatron can impregnate Jody and give birth to his army"

The Autobots and Josh were in shock, they didn't know what to say, let alone do, since they couldn't find the Decepticon base and stop the terrible plan.

"Besides, even if I told you where the Decepticon base is, it would be too late for poor Jody" Jaden laughed.

"Then why don't you tell us?" Ratchet asked.

"Because, I don't feel like it, plus you interrupted me going to Brittany's party and since I'm here I can't get there now unless you let me go" Jaden told them.

"What if we let you go, and gave you a ride there?" Optimus asked.

"Let me go and give me a ride to Brittany's?" Jaden asked.

Optimus nodded, not really liking the idea.

"Well..." Jaden started, thinkingly "I suppose then I could tell you where the base is...But...you have to get me to her house in under 5 minutes" she smiled.

Everyone turned to Starscream, including Jaden who was still smiling. Starscream glared at the girl who had did these terrible things to Jody, but if this was the only way to find Jody, then he had no choice.

"Alright, I'll do it" Starscream muttered and turned his head away from Jaden.

"We'll do it, but first, the location" Optimus told Jaden.

Jaden smiled "Ah, ah, ah. You might go back on your word" she shook a finger at the Autobot leader.

"We won't" Optimus assured her.

"Plus, we could say the same thing about you" Josh growled.

Jaden glared at Josh "Fine" she started, sitting up straight "The Decepticon base is under the Aviation Museum"


	19. Experiments And Speed

Chapter 18: Experiments and Speed

My cage opened and a metal hand wrapped around me, taking me out of the confines I had been in for god knows how long. I watched as I left the ground and looked down at the counter. The human sized chair below looked like it was mocking me, just like Megatron was, behind me. I was placed in the chair and strapped down, it was a little tight, but at this point I was too depressed to care.

"Now, this might hurt, seeing as once I inject you with our DNA, a surge of 3,000 volts will go through your body" Soundwave told me as he punched in a few things into a keyboard.

"Why do I need to be shocked?" I asked him blankly.

"The shock will slow down your system and give our DNA time to transform and resemble your own DNA, making you immune to our DNA without your body even knowing it. Simple as that" Soundwave explained and pressed a button.

Coils wrapped around my body and a helmet lowered down onto my head. I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe if I was lucky enough, the shock from the 3,000 volts would kill me.

I watched as Soundwave grabbed a syringe with neon dark blue, almost black, liquid inside. Soundwave tapped the syringe and turned to face me. I looked away, not liking needles. Soundwave bent over and stuck the needle in my arm, not even bothering to numb it or anything. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight, letting out a muffled scream. He pulled it out and tossed it over his shoulder, his arm moved over to a lever.

"Clear" he said and pulled down on the lever.

Before I knew it, I was screaming in both surprise and pain. My body was twitching and spasming uncontrollably, my hair fraying out and frizzing. I could have sworn that my life was passing before my eyes in extreme detail, even though they were just short clips. Soundwave nodded and had flipped the lever back, but I still felt the tingling shock. My head laid back and rested on the back of the chair. I felt energized, but still so very weak. 'So this was what it was like to be electrocuted' I thought.

"Well?" started Megatron inquiringly "Did it work?"

Soundwave turned to me and scanned my body, though I was completely oblivious to it. He turned to Megatron.

"It was a success, Lord Megatron" he nodded.

"Excellent" Megatron smiled wickedly "Now feed her, dress her, and get her ready. I don't want her looking like this when I conceive" he gestured to my limp body.

I groaned and lifted my head "You're sick" I spat.

"Keep fighting, human, I like feisty" he purred slightly and went to leave.

"It's Jody, you tin piled scrap heap!" I yelled.

"Get her ready Soundwave" Megatron growled, not liking the comment I had thrown at him.

The big metal Decepticon turned his back on me and exited the lab. Soundwave unstrapped me. I would have jetted from the chair and down the counter to jump out the door, but my body was too weak at the moment. I sighed and lay limp in Soundwaves hand as he picked me up.

This was it. It wouldn't be long now before I was no longer a virgin. I didn't even want to think of how this was even going to work between a human...and a mechanical being. I thought it would be impossible. But they sure showed me, or they will anyways.

I felt the thumps of Soundwaves feet radiate through my body as he walked out of the lab. We entered another room, I noticed this because there was a break and a lowering of the ceiling for a moment as we passed the threshold. The blue and white bot laid me down on what looked like a cleaning station.

"Dispose of clothes, human" Soundwave told me plainly.

I sighed and began to lift up my shirt. I noticed that Soundwave was watching me and glared. I took off my shirt and threw it, trying to hit the sorry excuse of a transformer in front of me.

"Turn around, you perverted machinery" I growled and covered myself.

Soundwave spun on his heels and gave me some sort of privacy. I shook my head and walked over to turn on the water.

x~X~x

Starscream growled to himself as Jaden relaxed in the seat of his cockpit. It had been a minute or two since he left base and was only a minute more away from destination. He hoped that the girl would stay quiet until the had landed.

No such luck.

"So, you and Jody are fuck buddies huh?" Jaden asked, calmly and knowing full well that Starscream couldn't hurt her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not really liking what she had said.

"You know; hide the pencil in the pocket, sticking the Twinkie in the dough nut hole..." Jaden began but felt herself being jerked to the left.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but me and Jody are just friends" Starscream growled, having enough of her disgraceful puns.

He knew what she was talking about, but he wasn't going to let her know that, and he wasn't about to let Jaden; Jody's once good friend, to talk about them like that.

"Uh huh, right" Jaden nodded "I hope you don't mind if she gets fucked by some other guy, and gets pregnant too"

Starscream scowled in his alt mode. He did mind, in fact, if he had the chance, he'd kill Megatron. He hated the thought of him touching her, hurting her, he couldn't bare that, he couldn't stand it at all. This is why, no matter what he had to do, he was going to get to Jody and do his best to save her, even if it might just be too late.

They flew over a great house with lots of lights, bass music, and human teens down below. Starscream landed in the backyard of the house as quietly as he could. He dropped off Jaden and watched her walk towards the party. But before he could transform and fly away, she said something.

"If you care about her, you had better hope that it's not too late" she said and disappeared into the crowd.


	20. Rape

Authors Note: Not All Stories Have A Happy Ending -Sad Face- Or...At least Not Fully. I'm Adding The Last Few Chapters, Seeing As I Might As Well Get It All Up. I Guess People Need More Happy Stories For Reviewing -Pouts-

Here's Jody's Dreaded Fate.

Chapter 19: Rape

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. There was no shampoo or conditioner, but I could deal with that. Soundwave hadn't moved an inch and it had been slowly creeping up on my nerves. I finally shut off the water and shook my head, spraying water droplets everywhere. 'At least I stopped bleeding', I thought as I turned around. Soundwave turned around and pointed a finger at me, I blinked in surprise then felt a warm heat wave brush across my wet skin, feeling the water evaporate quickly. I guess Decepticons weren't terribly useless.

My hair was dry in no time, fluffy and frizzed but that's what I get when I don't use conditioner. Soundwave grabbed me and took me out of the room, gracing me into another where he carefully sat me down. I looked around and found that I was in some sort of storage space. I blinked and wondered what he was doing, that was until I remembered that I was naked and covered myself.

"No need to hide human, I have clothes for you" Soundwave told me.

"Where are they?" I asked, but my response was him handing me a white sheet "What the heck?"

"Don't want you getting the clothes dirty while you eat" he replied.

I glared at him as he walked over to a shelf. What was the point putting me in clothes if they are going to be taken off anyways? I curled up in the sheet and laid down. I didn't feel like eating, I'd probably chuck it back up later. Why did this have to happen? If anything I wanted my first time to be special and not with some complete psychopath. And if my virginity was to be taken by some mechanical being, I'd have Starscream do it...

My eyes widened at what I had just thought and blushed. 'Wow, I have issues' I told myself and shook my head. But my stupid brain, of coarse, wouldn't drop the subject so I kept thinking about it. After a while I blushed and hid my face under the sheets and giggled, a quiet noise of excitement escaping my lips.

Soundwave cleared his throat. I peeked my head out from under the covers and looked at him. He set the food in front of me, telling me to hurry up and eat. I just stuck my tongue out at him and sat there. Soundwave was not amused. I sighed and took a sandwich out of the mix and some juice. I didn't want to lose all the matters on an empty stomach now did I?

I shrugged and deliberately chewed slowly, buying myself time, hoping that the Autobots were on their way.

x~X~x

I had finished my sandwich and juice, wishing that I would have had a romantic dinner before I did it with any body, but god hates me, so go figure that I can't have the one thing I wanted to go right, go wrong. I sighed and looked up, seeing Soundwave staring at me. I sighed deeper and stood, the sheet still wrapped around me.

Soundwave handed me the clothes I was suppose to wear. I gaped at it, it was so frilly and lacy and so very revealing that it made me sick. Not to mention it would make me look like a playboy bunny.

"There is no way in fucking hell I'm wearing that you oversize boom box!" I yelled in disagreement.

"Your comment is not appreciated" he said plainly "Fine, then you will just stay covered up in that sheet" he said and grabbed me, tossing the kinky outfit to the side.

I clung to the sheets as we exited the storage and into a bedroom, where a man laid under some covers. I blinked 'Is that Megatron?" I wondered. I was set onto the bed, my sheet still wrapped tightly around me as the human Megatron looked me over, I blushed. The human form was pretty good looking, long black hair a little past his shoulders, defined features, some muscles, and looked 18 or so.

"I thought that this form would please you more, something close to your age and handsome so that maybe you'll enjoy some of our procreating" He smirked and crawled behind me.

I noticed that he was naked and blushed as I felt him loom behind me. I froze as I felt his hands roam around my sides to wrap around my stomach. He smiled and leaned his lips down to my ear and breathed hot air onto it as he spoke.

"I've been waiting for this day for a while now, and now it shall finally unfold" he purred and snaked a hand up my stomach and over my sheet covered chest before kissing my neck.

My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his hand grab one of my breasts. I wiggled and moved away from him, still holding the sheet so it covered me like a strapless tube dress as I fell over and into the bedsheets. The smile on Megatrons face only got bigger.

"Fighting will get you nowhere my dear" he said and stepped onto the bed and knelled down in front of me before leaning over my body and pressing my back onto the bed, pinning me even though I struggled.

He leaned down and crushed his lips on mine, kissing me awkwardly. I closed my eyes tight and squirmed, trying to push him off. I felt his hips thrust and hold against mine, feeling something that made my eyes widen and break the kiss, my nails lashing out at his holographic skin. He laughed at my pathetic attempt to fight and grabbed my hands in one of his, pinning me down harder.

I began to scream and kick my feet. He laughed more maniacally at my struggle, probably getting off at watching his prey squirm in fear. He grabbed the sides of the sheet and pulled them apart revealing my naked pale body.

"No!"


	21. Operation: Rescue Jody Again

Chapter 20: Operation: Rescue Jody...Again

"Have you dropped off Jaden, Starscream?" Optimus asked over his CB.

"Yes Optimus, I'm on my way to the Museum" Starscream replied.

"Good, as are we, go on ahead and lets hope it's not too late"

Starscream flew as fast as his alt mode could muster, probably already breaking the sound barrier. He could not help but growl as he flew, stressing and pushing himself over his limits before he saw the airport and Museum just up ahead.

"Permission to drop in on them Optimus?" Starscream asked.

"Permission granted, we're very close we should be there in no time, just find Jody" Optimus ordered.

Starscream smiled, he was going to enjoy this

The jet spun upwards then arched and began to spiral down towards the ground, where a suspicious hole was, only a few feet deep before a flat metal surface ended it. Starscream braced himself and nose dived right through the hard metal, breaking it open and slamming onto the floor. He slowly transformed and rubbed his head.

"Slag" he muttered before standing up and began to stealthily walk down the hallway.

A blood curdling scream echoed through the Decepticon base.

"Jody!" Starscream roared and ran down the hall to where he heard the scream.

He punched down the door and felt as if his metal jaw broke off and fell to the floor. A human, who he believed was Megatron, was on top of my naked limp body. Megatron turned and saw Starscream. He glared, growled and took himself out of me quickly to address the intruder. I cried out as he did and curled up into a tight ball, shaking in massive amounts of pain.

"Starscream" he began in distaste "what an unpleasant surprise"

"What the Frag did you do to Jody!" Starscream demanded, pointing at the human form of the Decepticon leader.

Megatron smiled "I made her mine. Perhaps you can figure out what the consummation was like" he coaxed and gestured to my shivering body.

Starscream growled angrily and clenched his hands so hard that the tips of his metal finger dug into his palm and created dents.

Megatron made a note that he had hit a nerve and grinned "Yes, she was quite 'tight' as they say on this planet and quite the 'screamer'" He chuckled

Starscream lurched forward and roared in anger as he took a swing at the dishonorable hunk of slag, wanting to rip every ounce of circuitry from Megatrons body. Megatron smiled before he dissipated, making Starscream slam his fist into the bed and breaking it in half. The absence of half the bed made me roll down onto the ground, provoking me to cry out in pain.

Starscream looked down at my poor state and saddened immediately. His rage subsided for the moment, as he let it boil deep down inside him, instead. He picked me up as gingerly as his big hands could possibly muster, his optics dimming with sadness.

"Jody..." he whispered.

I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears as I sobbed, salty waters streaking down my face. The look on my face must have broke Starscreams spark because he fell to his knees and held me close to it.

There was a loud commotion from down the hall, guns were blazing and great yells of aggression were clearly heard. Starscream turned his head and saw gun fire fly past the door.

"Optimus to Starscream, come in Starscream" Optimus said over the Communicator.

Starscream raised the hand, not holding me, to his face "Starscream here"

"Have you retrieved Jody?" Optimus asked.

"I have, sir" Starscream nodded shakily.

"Good, we're distracting them, get her out of here and head back to base, tell me when you're a safe distance away so I can make a retreat" Optimus ordered.

"On it, Optimus" Starscream replied and turned off the Com Link.

He looked down at me and opened the hatch to his cockpit "Here Jody, get inside" he said softly and helped me into the seat. I groaned in displeasure as I sat my naked body in the seat, the pressure against my lower body making it extremely uncomfortable. Starscream then wrapped the buckles to the seat carefully around me, to keep me safely strapped in.

"Hold on tight Jody, I'm going to get you out of here" he told me and transformed into jet mode.

I was pretty oblivious to everything, but I dug my nails into the arms of the seat and awaited whatever was coming. Starscream grunted a little at the slight pain before zipping out of the room. He was heading towards Decepticon fire, but swerved to avoid being hit. He lifted up, shooting himself through the hole he had made in the metal roofing, and finally entered the freedom of the cloudy night sky.

"I have left the premises Optimus" Starscream told the Autobot leader after a moment of relief.

"Good work, Starscream, we're retreating as we speak, just take Jody back to the base. Josh is there waiting with Ratchet and Red Alert. They will take her from there" Optimus assured his comrade.

"Alright Optimus, I'll meet you back at the base" Starscream replied and ended the call.

I whimpered and groaned in my seat, I had never felt so much pain before, and I just felt like dying then and there, I couldn't bare the pain, or the knowledge that I wasn't a virgin anymore, and I had no idea if I was going to be pregnant or not on top of it all. I was scared. I needed someone. I began to sob again and held onto the seat buckles. Trying to hug something, anything.

"We're almost home Jody...Almost home" he whispered.


	22. The Kiss

Authors Note: -Gasp-

Chapter 21: The Kiss

The next thing I remember is we had stopped moving. Starscream had landed in the loading dock and screeched to a halt. I could hear thundering footsteps outside the jet, and saw two familiar Medi-bots through the glass window. The hatch opened and the buckles let go of their grip on me, the seat rose carefully so I was easier to grab. Ratchet took me in his hands with a sad expression on his face. I must have looked like shit.

Starscream transformed and looked at the two Medi-bots. Josh ran in from the Control Center and set his eyes upon my limp and lifeless body. His features instantly became full of grief as his eyes began welling up with tears.

"Jody..." he sniffled "No, Jody, no" he cried.

"She's not dead, Josh, she's just in a severe case of shock and pain" Ratchet explained.

Red Alert turned to Starscream "What happened? Where are the others?" he asked.

"The others are on their way back..." he began and looked away from them "and we were too late"

Josh turned away and covered his eyes with his arm "Oh god Jody...I'm so sorry" he sobbed.

"We all are, but right now, she needs help and medical attention, we also need to see if she was injected with Transformer DNA by that creep, and hopefully we can stop her from forming a fetus if she has" Ratchet told them.

"She's profusely leaking some sort of red liquid from an area between her legs" Red Alert pointed out as he examined my battered form.

Josh looked like he was about to explode in different ways, about to up chuck and punch someone's lights out. I couldn't blame him. I turned my head, trying to ignore the severe pain my body had shot through my nerves. I lifted a hand and reached for him.

"Josh..." I squeaked.

Josh turned and looked at me, walking to stand beneath Ratchet. Ratchet lowered me so that Josh could look at me with his worried expression. I lifted up my arms and wrapped them around him, holding him as tightly as I could. He held me back, burying his head into my shoulder.

"Jody I'm so sorry...this shouldn't have happened to you" Josh sobbed and held me tighter.

"Don't...beat yourself up...Josh" I breathed shallowly.

"Josh we really need to take Jody to the Infirmary. We will let you see her when we're done with the tests" Ratchet assured him.

Josh didn't let go of me immediately, but I felt his arms leave me after a while and patted my hand reassuringly.

"Everything will be alright Jody, Ratchet and Red Alert will take care of you" he sniffled and wiped at his eyes which was making his eyeliner run.

I smiled a little "You goofball, if I'm going to be ok, then quit crying, your eyeliner is running"

He smiled back and let off a small laugh "I'll sure try"

My hand slipped from his as Ratchet lifted me up. The medi-bots then turned and lead me down the hallway towards the Infirmary, leaving Starscream and Josh alone to wait in the loading dock.

x~X~x

Starscream and Josh sat up against a random wall, waiting for the Autobots to get back, and waiting for Ratchet to be done with Jody's testing. Both were worried about her and couldn't help but feel angry and sad that this had happened to their dearest friend.

"If Megatron's seed is in Jody, so help me I'll...I'll" Starscream growled and gripped his fists tight.

"Calm down Starscream, Jody will be fine. Ratchet and Red Alert will make sure that if it is, that she won't get pregnant" Josh tried to assure.

"I just...I can't believe I let this happen...If I had kept searching, maybe then she would still be ok, she wouldn't be so hurt and scared" Starscream said dimming his optics in hopeless.

"You couldn't go on, you were too exhausted, at least you tried and did all you could, Jody would understand, she would thank you for doing your best" Josh said and patted Starscream's leg.

The docking bay doors opened and a small platoon of Autobots swarmed in and transformed. All their optics turned to Starscream in question and concern. Starscream bowed his head and turned his head in shame, so he wouldn't have to look his comrades in the eye.

"How is she Starscream?" Optimus asked softly.

Starscream couldn't speak, on the verge of leaking through his optics.

"She's in with Ratchet and Red Alert" Josh told him, seeing that his friend didn't have the nerve to speak.

"Did Megatron...?" Optimus began but couldn't finish.

Starscream pursed his metal lips and nodded once.

"No!" Hot Shot roared.

"I can't believe this..." Jetfire began but turned his head, his armor shaking.

"Man, this is whack" Jazz shook his head.

"Jody..." Bumblebee saddened.

"I swear to Primus if she pulls through, I'll never make fun of her again" Ironhide said, sounding like he too was on the verge of leaking.

They all stood silent, sad and hoping that their dear friend was going to be alright. Some just shocked at the sentence Ironhide uttered. But all were more shocked to hear footsteps walking towards them from the infirmary.

Ratchet appeared in the docking area and looked at them all, sighing deeply.

"How is she Doc?" Jazz asked.

"She suffered a lot of bruising, there are many tears and scarring inside of her, she's in terrible amounts of pain, and she won't be able to walk for a little while. Among all that she is very weak and very traumatized" he said and gave a deep sigh "But she's alive, and that's all that really matters"

"How can you say that? She lost something that meant everything to her" Josh growled and stood "What that asshole did to her is just as bad as dying, it's like having your soul ripped out and shredded, that's how Jody described it to me if she was ever raped. And now she has been, so imagine having no spark, the very essence of your being, being ripped from you and shredded, then tell me if being alive is all that matters!" he yelled and had black mascara tears running down his face.

Everyone was quiet and some tried to actually imagine not having a spark, they winced.

Ratchet bowed his head "We've got her stable, she's breathing fine, her heart rate is a little elevated, but that should subside soon. I will allow only a few to go into see her at a time, but if she gets tired, I'm shoeing you all out. She needs her rest" he said and began to walk down the hallway.

Optimus stepped forward "I think Starscream, Josh, and I should be the first three to go see her"

"But Optimus..." Hot Shot began.

"You'll get your chance to see her Hot Shot, calm down" Optimus said and began to walk after Ratchet.

Starscream sluggishly got to his feet and walked after Optimus, Josh in tow.

When they entered the Infirmary it was like dying all over again. There on the medi-slab was my body, beaten and battered and swollen. Starscream was the first to approach, kneeling slowly beside the slab and looking down at me. I opened my eyes and looked up at his painted white face, my eyes were red and puffy but I could still see him.

I coughed on my breathing tube. Ratchet was quick to take it out. But was slow enough that it didn't hurt me. I figured I was in some pretty bad shape if I had to have a tube shoved down my throat to breathe. Starscream looked at me as his optics began to leak fluent. I looked back and raised my IV arm out to him, touching his cheek and the wet fluid leaking from his eyes. His optics dimmed and he leaned into my touch.

"Why..." I squeaked "Do you cry...Starscream?" I asked.

"Because you're hurt and it's all my fault" he cracked.

I shook my head slowly, being careful of my stiff body "It is none of your fault...Starscream" I breathed.

"How isn't it?" he asked sadly.

"If I had known...that it wasn't you in my room...the night I was kidnapped...maybe then this wouldn't have happened" I choked out.

"What do you mean I was in your room?" he asked.

"It wasn't you, it was one of the cassetticons...I was so stupid" I said and closed my eyes, tears spilling out.

"Jody don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault. How was there any way of you knowing that it wasn't me?" Starcream cooed to calm me, wanting to reach a hand out to stroke my face but thought better of it, seeing the bad shape I was in.

"It doesn't give me an excuse for what I did..." I whimpered.

"What do you mean Jody?"

"I...I kissed him, Starscream...I-I thought it was you" I choked, the jerks of my sobbing, beating on my bruises.

Starscream was silent for a moment, shocked, not knowing what to say. Optimus and Josh listened from behind and bowed their heads.

"I...I'm so...sorry" I cried and laid my head back, closed my eyes and sobbed quietly.

"Jody..." Starscream whispered as his optics leaked.

He wiped the fluid away and activated his human form. The form appeared near the slab and took a few steps towards it. I opened my eyes and looked over at the handsome form of the human Starscream. I bit my lip and sniffled, trying to keep back my tears. He placed his solid hologram hand upon my cheek, stroking it lovingly with his thumb. I looked into his eyes, those deep misty blue oceans, and never looked away.

He leaned down slowly and closed his eyes. I watched him as he gently pressed his lips to mine. A shiver of bliss filled my aching body and my eyes closed, one last tear falling down my face before I softly returned the kiss.

All the love in every romance, in every fairytale there ever was, was in that kiss, and it blew them all away. Not even Romeo and Juliet's tragic romance could overcome this single kiss. It was perfect, and in that single moment, everything was right, and all my pain was gone.


	23. Happy Birthoween!

Authors Note: As I Had Said, Not All Stories Are Happy Endings...Or Not Fully...But I Suppose You Can Call This A Happy Ending ^.^

Chapter 22: Happy Birthoween!

By the end of October, I was finally healed, thanks to Ratchet and Red Alert. The Autobots and Josh supported me through my traumatic ordeal by making me laugh, which seemed to speed up the healing process. And I was surprised at how well I was taking everything. I had watched Law and Order: SVU a lot and I knew how terrible people were afterward. I supposed I was very lucky, somehow.

Jaden had gotten her ass chewed out by Josh to the point where not even the populars liked her. Not to mention he spread out a rumor about how Jaden nearly got me killed by messing with dangerous gangs, in which case, no one liked her anymore. I could have cared less though, if she preferred to blow off her life long friends for popular ones, then so be it. Just leave me out of it next time.

Josh and I dropped out of school and got our GED's. We still kept a steady job at Hot Topic. Jaden was fired by Jack personally, hearing all about the gang thing and not wanting her to hurt the business. I kind of felt bad for Jaden, because of all the crap happening to her, but, all comes to those who deserve it.

Hot Shot fell in love with a pink sports car...

I'm just kidding. All the Autobots were the same as always, goofy but also still doing their work from base, trying to find others like them somewhere in that big place we call the universe.

I laid in bed and sighed. Looking over at my Invader Zim calendar I saw that it was Halloween. My birthday. I smiled some and rolled over. Since it was my birthday, I thought I'd take the opportunity to sleep in.

Or not...

Just as I rolled over, Josh paraded into my room, jumping up and down. My eyes sprang open as I watched him and a few human Autobots blow noise makers and throw confetti. Starscream was in the back, not really into the celebrating, he thought it was humiliating. I giggled.

"Happy Birthday Jody!" they cheered.

I laughed "I'm guessing I don't get to sleep in, then?"

"Nope" Josh chimed with a smile, taking my head and helping me out of bed.

I groaned but followed him, only taking a moment to put on my high top flip flops. He lead me down the stairs, out the door and into the newly added tunnel just behind the house that lead into the Autobot base. Just before we got too far into the tunnel, Starscream came up behind me and blind folded me with a handkerchief.

"Hey...who turned out the lights?" I pouted.

The birthday paraders snickered while Josh took me further down the hall, leaving the holograms behind to disappear.

I let Josh lead me, not knowing where the hell I was going, but trusted in his judgment. Knowing that at the end of my blindness, I'd find something surprising and worth while.

We stopped and I awaited whatever laid beyond the blindfold. Josh took me a few more steps forward then slowly untied the handkerchief, and backed away. I opened my eyes and found all the Autobots in the Command Center.

"Surprise!" they yelled, making me falter and fall on my ass.

I looked around and found that everything was decorated in cobwebs, orange and black banners that read 'Happy Halloween", and bunch of spiders dangling from the ceiling. I squealed in happiness and stood up, looking up and around at the awesome party decorations.

"Happy Birthday, Jody" Starscream smiled and walked up to me, picking me up into his enormous hand.

"All this is for me?" I asked with a big grin.

"And more" he smiled back, gesturing to the food and presents.

I thought I was going to have a heart attack from all the cool stuff I saw. Big presents, little present, cookies, candy, punch, and a bunch more junk. I looked at Starscreams pale face and bit my lip as I crouched down waving my fists in front of me in an excited manner. He merely chuckled.

"Ooo, ooo. Open mine first, Jody!" Hot Shot jumped up and down.

"Hot Shot, presents are afterward" Optimus pointed out.

"Aww..." the rookie whined, slouching and pouting at his disappointment.

I snickered.

"I'll make sure to open yours first, Hot Shot" I told him, his face instantly brightening up.

"Lets get this party started!" Jazz announced, transforming into his alt mode and opening up his doors, blasting club music through his speakers and subwoofer which made the Cadillac bounce up and down

I was set onto the ground and left to dance to the music. Josh became my groove partner while the Autobots tried to dance. Most were moved by the music, but were moved ugly. I laughed and spun into the middle of the dance floor, doing a moon walk and some robot moves. The transformers in the room stared at me as I did.

"How the frag does she do that?" Jetfire asked in curiosity and awe.

I gestured to Josh, who spun in and did a complete thriller entourage, crotch grab and all.

"Man, you humans are fragin' skilled, yo" Jazz complimented.

"That's so unfair!" Hot Shot pointed at me.

I stuck my tongue out and put my hands on my hips.

"Hey, you watch it, Jody. I'm allowed to spank your aft 17 times since it's your birthday" Hot Shot smirked knowingly, crossing his arms over his chassis.

I lowered my eyes and gave him a threatening death glare "I dare you to try Hot Shot, that's if you want the risk of losing your 'adapter'" I quoted.

His optics widened and held his pelvic plate "No, that's ok, I'm good"

I put my hands on my knees and burst out laughing, the small platoon of Autobots joining me in the laughter at the rookies reaction.

"Hey shut up, it's not funny!" he whined.

I snickered and walked over to the food table, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie and nibbling on it. Optimus joined me, both of us watching Josh try to teach his men how to dance.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Jody?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Of coarse, I think this is the best thing ever!" I flailed at the awesomeness.

He chuckled and sat down next to me, watching Hot shot trying to moonwalk. In short of that scene, he failed horribly. Starscream was trying to avoid the humility of dancing, but Josh sought him out and told him to dance with Jetfire.

"You're out of your fragin' mind if you think I'm going to dance with him" Jetfire objected.

"I agree" Starscream nodded.

Josh merely folded his arms and tapped his foot, pointing a finger towards me. The two transformers looked over at me as I sipped on some punch. They sighed in defeat.

"Ok, let's just get this over with" Starscream surrendered.

The flying transformers moved close to each other, both very tense and uneasy.

"Oh Primus, Josh do I have to?" Jetfire whined, his arms and body lowering to the floor "please, for the love of the Allspark don't make me dance with Starscream" he begged, getting onto his knees.

I snorted and nearly choked on my cookie before I fell to the floor, my stomach hurting from the hard laughter. The others snickered at the scene.

"Oh stop being such a baby" Starscream scolded and rolled his eyes.

x~X~x

I sat on Optimus' leg as I began to open presents, Hot Shots first, of coarse. I opened the box and found that he had gotten me a yellow and red teddy bear.

"Aww, Hot Shot" I smiled and hugged the teddy bear "I love it"

The rookie blushed and scuffed his foot into the floor.

I picked up a big box with blue wrapping paper and opened it, finding a giant telescope inside.

"That's from the both of us" Ratcher and Red Alert smiled.

"Think I could see Cybertron with it?" I asked.

They laughed "Doubt it"

I picked up a black one and opened it, finding nothing in it. I frowned.

"Where's the present?" I asked.

Ironhide chuckled, making me look up at him. He held a hand behind his back.

"Where's my present, you big lug nut" I growled in fake anger.

He laughed before handing me over a big gun.

"Sweet, my very first gun" I hugged it.

"Hey, we decided not to give her anything dangerous, Ironhide" Jetfire told the big mech.

"Oh, it's fine. It's better than that stupid bat she has" he sneered.

"Hey, she can do some damage with that thing" Optimus shook his hand absentmindedly "I know from experience"

The next one I opened was obviously Jetfire's. He gave me an all expense paid trip to wherever, via him. I laughed at the fake coupon. Bumblebee got me a few books I had wanted to read. Josh bought me a bunch of stuff I had wanted on my Hot Topic wishlist. And Jazz gave me an all new, transformer technology enhanced stereo system.

"Last one" I announced as I grabbed a present with flame wrapping paper.

Inside I found a beautiful silver music box. I opened it and saw a picture of me and Starscream inside, a beautiful song playing in the background. I felt the need to cry.

"I made it myself" he nodded.

"Starscream, this is amazing" I looked up at him with a smile "thank you" I then looked to the rest of them "thank you all"

"Your welcome" they all smiled, reaching down and patting my head carefully, one at a time.

'This is the best Birthday ever', I smiled.


	24. We Shall See

Authors Note: Thank You For Reading My Dearest Friend!

Chapter 23: We Shall See...

Josh and I sat as we munched on chips, watching Ironhide and Jetfire in an arm wrestling match, with much coaxing from the two rookies, Hot Shot and Bumblebee.

"My magnet collection is on Jetfire" I said and tossed a chip into my mouth.

"No way, Ironhide is totally taking down Jetfire" Josh said, intently watching and occasionally missing his mouth when he tossed a chip towards him.

"Grr..." Jetfire groaned, pushing against Ironhides arm.

"Face it, you can't win" Ironhide laughed.

"I can...try..." he sputtered, sparks starting to fly from his arm.

"Dang, Jetfire's got guts" I smiled and stood up "Go Jetfire!" I danced.

And just as suddenly as I started dancing, Jetfire lost the arm wrestling match, his arm slamming into the table. I slouched.

"Aww..." I pouted.

"Ha ha ha, Jetfire totally bombed!" Hot Shot laughed.

"What did you say, punk?" Jetfire growled and spun around to face Hot Shot.

"Uh oh..." Hot Shot gulped and ran out of the Command Center.

"Get back here you little..." Jetfire began as he ran after his insulter.

I snickered and watched the Autobots converse around the room. I looked over at Starscream and winked at him. His white face, pinked. He lifted his right hand a little and waved at me.

I giggled at how cute he was before walking behind a bunch of banners separating half the Command Center, finding Optimus searching on Teletran 1.

"Hey Optimus, what are you doing?" I asked, walking up beside his giant foot.

"Oh, I was just looking at a blip I got on the radar" he said and looked down at me.

"Was it a good blip or a bad blip?" I tilted my head curiously.

"Hopefully a good blip, I'm not sure though. It was just entering the atmosphere" he turned back to the radar.

"Maybe it was a comet or something" I suggested and looked up at it to.

"Perhaps...I'm just hoping it wasn't something that's going to cause us trouble" he typed in a few things.

I smiled and hugged his foot. He stopped and looked down at me, a small smile appearing under his mask.

"Don't stress about it, Optimus. You should be having fun like the rest of us. I know Jetfire loves playing 'chase the punk' with Hot Shot" I laughed.

He couldn't help but let off a small chuckle and kneel down before me. He lifted me up into his hand and lead us outside and away from the party for some fresh air. We walked for a while until we came to the edge of the forest, looking up and into the stars. I smiled and looked over at the Autobot leader.

"You think you'll ever win the war, Optimus?" I asked.

He sighed and looked back at me "I don't truly know, Jody. I can only hope that one day we do. And maybe figure out how we can bring life back to our planet."

I looked down at his palm and then back up at the sky.

"If I'm still alive when that happens...you think you could take me with you?" I asked.

Optimus was stunned by the question, staying quiet, seeing as he didn't know what to say.

I giggled and looked back over at him.

"Besides, I can help rebuild the race" I smiled and patted my tummy "and you owe me a birthday present" I pointed out.

He couldn't help but smile and gently patted my head with his finger.

"We shall see, Jody..." he looked back up at the stars, watching a shooting star fly by "We shall see..."

_The End..._

_Maybe..._


End file.
